The Truth of a Master!
by Holy157
Summary: Having defeated all Kalos gyms, Ash was now preparing for the Kalos League. But while in Unova something went lost, but an unexpected vist and with the help of his friends, Ash is preparing to take the Kalos League by storm! At the same, Ash will have deal with his past and also take up the role of a brotherly figure to his newest addition of friends!
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**I'm back online, once again! So, this story will be very different from my usual writing. The content won't be that special, but instead of how I'm writing. The entire story will be written in some form of first person, shifting between different character's view. After having a little hard at the start, I slowly enjoyed it more and more. But, it's a lot harder to write. Also, as you'll notice, this chapter is way longer than any chapter I have written before. I'm going to talk a little at the end about some things written. Ages are around 16-20 for nearly everyone, but you can decide for yourself. The characters are written to be older than the anime, and quite more mature. There are also quite a few shifts in views, but don't worry, there won't be that many in every chapter. Review as usual, and welcome to Chapter 1 of The Truth of a Master!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>(Cynthia)<p>

Watching him talk and train with his Pokemon had probably impressed me the most when I met him in Unova. But I also couldn't understand why he didn't place higher than Top 8 during the Unova League. I had seen him battle during the Sinnoh League, using a variety of Pokemon. He could probably manage to defeat a member of the Elite Four if he used his strongest Pokemon and really tried. But for some reason he had taken a step back while he was in Unova. Shivering a little in the cold morning air of Kalos, I was happy that I chosen to wear my black coat. Slowly I continued walking towards walking Ash's camp, without him noticing me. Wearing a black shirt with a white Poke League insignia on it, a white and dark blue jacket and jeans, I could see that he had grown, no doubt. Once I got close enough, he obviously noted something in his view and looked directly at me.

"Cynthia?" Ash asked surprised, looking at me like he had he seen a ghost.

"It's good to see you Ash." I greeted, smiling a little at Ash's expression. Holding out my hand to help Ash, who had been sitting on the ground, I pulled him up and inspected him. He had changed, he was bigger and he looked more mature.

"So, what brings you here?" Ash asked, always being curious. Giving it a quick thought, I decided that words weren't needed. Taking a pokeball from my belt, I held it up so Ash could see it. Blinking a few times, Ash understood what I wanted. "A battle? You're on!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" I shouted, Garchomp lifting her entire arm while her claw was glowing. After having challenged Ash, the battle had mostly been even until I started giving it my all. If defeating him was needed to help him regain his spirit, defeat it would be.

"Counter it with Iron Tail!" my opponent desperately tried, but both of us knew it wouldn't work. At least he tried, but this wasn't the trainer who had saved Sinnoh or the trainer who had placed top 4 in the Sinnoh League. Slamming her claw against Pikachu's Iron Tail I still watched in amazement. For being a Pokemon of his size, Pikachu was probably stronger than most Pokemon.

"Shove him away, then Stone Edge." I followed up a little calmer, the battle slowly coming to its end. But I really didn't care about the outcome, I would've been more than happy to lose here. Having conjured a stone, Garchomp threw it with all her strength straight at Pikachu who was still standing but looked rather exhausted.

"Get out there, Pikachu!" Ash screamed, still putting the wellbeing of his Pokemon over any victory. Barely managing to dodge, Garchomp's attack still connected and sent Pikachu hurling away.

"Is this all you got?" I asked, hoping I could somehow get his spirit back up.

(Ash)

"Is this all you got?" Cynthia asked, letting me wonder what exactly she meant with those words.

"I gave it my all!" I responded somewhat harsh, looking down a little after the words had left my mouth.

"Maybe you did, but you aren't the one battling here. Where's the aggressive style that relied on speed to beat your opponent? Where's the Ash who managed to defeat Tobias' Darkrai? You can do better!" Cynthia explained, making me think over her words. She was right, I wasn't battling here! I was being too reactive, not taking the initiative to win! But, it had cost me the Unova League. "How about this? If you don't manage to find your Fighting Spirit I'll let Garchomp use Draco Meteor on Pikachu."

"What?!" I exclaimed, surprised by Cynthia's 'threat'.

"I know it's harsh, but you need a reason to start giving it your all again. I'm fully aware of what happened in Unova, but do you think your Pokemon would follow your every command if they didn't trust and believe in you completely? You got to've more faith in your Pokemon, they're more resilient than you think!" Cynthia continued, obviously trying to encourage me.

"You can do it!" suddenly a new voice shouted, coming from above. That voice! Looking up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

><p>(May)<p>

"You can do it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, earning a few looks from my two companions. Having seen the last part of the battle, and hearing the Sinnoh Champion's 'threat', even though it wasn't serious, I couldn't simply stand here and continue watching. The Champion was right, Ash wasn't in there. If he wasn't in there, how were his Pokemon supposed to win against anyone on the same skill level or higher than Ash? Seemingly, my support for Ash had convinced the others to voice their support as well.

"Is this all you got, Ketchum? Pathetic, and I thought you had gotten better since last time." Paul added, not having changed that much from what Brock had told me.

"Don't give up!" Brock cheered on his friend, not knowing what had transpired in Unova for him to place lower. The competition could hardly have been tougher, considering Tobias was probably one of the strongest trainers Ash had ever battled. Recognizing both Brock's and Paul's voice, Cynthia looked up as well and only lingered and gaze on me a little longer, most likely because I was the only who she hadn't met.

"Alright Cynthia, this's far from over!" Ash exclaimed, no doubt his spirit back. A smile on his face, his hat turned around and Pikachu standing in front of him with his cheeks showing signs of electricity.

* * *

><p>(Ash)<p>

I'm not sure what happened, but May's, Brock's and Paul's support had flipped a switch in me. They were right, what had I been doing this entire time?

"Pikachu-" I tried to call, but a new presence interrupted my attempt to continue the battle.'

'I'll take it from here.' a calm voice said, clearly not coming from a human. A blue blur raced towards Garchomp and used something that possibly could be called Close Combat. I had no idea what was happening, but neither did Cynthia who was staring in terror as something was putting a beating on her Garchomp. Eventually the onslaught came to an end, and standing before me was a Lucario.

'Hello Ash.' Lucario greeted. Blinking a few times, I wondered if I was imagining things. I had only heard that voice once, and that was back during the Battle Frontier when I had been at Cameron Palace. 'It's taking you a while, isn't it?'

"Lucario?" I asked, still unsure if it really was him. "You're alive?!"

'Yes, I'll tell you everything later. But we got a battle to win now.' Lucario stated, already staring at Garchomp who looked rather angry after Lucario's Close Combat. It was was a rather weird feeling, talking to someone who only talked in your mind, it was something I would've to get to it seemed. One thing I noticed though, Lucario was wearing some sort of necklace with a dark blue stone glowing strangely.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" I ordered, feeling my heart beating faster and the blood rushing through my veins. Oh, how I had missed this feeling of satisfaction in a battle!

"Garchomp, block!" Cynthia countered, finally smiling. She had accomplished what she came for, lighting my fire again when battling. Crossing her fins, Garchomp anticipated the Aura Sphere to hit.

'Lucario, flank her and then use another Aura Sphere!' I ordered, talking to Lucario through my mind this time. It was a rather effective strategy, but one I would never use unless against more experienced trainers. But, Cynthia was one of those trainers so I had no regret using my advantage. Blocking the first Aura Sphere, I waited to see if Cynthia would be able to see the next attack coming.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Cynthia called, Garchomp turning towards the direction where Lucario's second Aura Sphere was coming from.

"Lucario, get close and use Force Palm!" I continued, knowing that if I let up the pressure my defeat was ensured.

"Brick Break!" Cynthia countered. I couldn't help but smile, Cynthia hadn't seen my next move coming.

"Dodge it, then use Close Combat!" I shouted, Cynthia looking rather terrified as she heard my words. There was no way that Garchomp would be able to recover from using Dragon Claw right away, and even if she could, I knew that Lucario would be fast enough. I had been amazed the first time, but when watching Lucario just being a blue blur and Garchomp trying to stay standing under the pressure was just incredible.

"Stay in there!" Cynthia encouraged Garchomp, not knowing how a Lucario could be that fast or power to be able to put such a beating on Garchomp.

"Force Palm!" Lucario following my commanded without hesitation. Having stopped his beating on Garchomp, his palm was enveloped in Aura before he slammed it into Garchomp's head who tumbled backwards before she felt on her knees.

"Enough." Cynthia stated calmly, walking over to Garchomp and petting her on the head. Even though she was the Sinnoh Champion, I couldn't really say she was different from any other of my friends. The way she cared for her Pokemon was just incredible. Noticing movement in the corner of my eyes, I turned in the direction before I was tackled to the ground by the girl of my dreams. I was unsure about how I should feel, or react for that matter, so I did the only natural thing; I hugged her back. Acting on instinct, I stroked her hair softly while she buried her head in my chest.

"Hey there." I greeted her softly, continuing to stroke her brown hair which was only possible because she wasn't wearing her signature bandana. Once I started thinking, I was surprised that I was actually doing something like this. Yes, I liked her, but I had never done something like this when we were travelling together a few years ago.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" she asked, the others probably not hearing what she said.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked back, making her look up at me. Instead of answering, she simply shook her head and instead rested her head on my chest. Looking at the others, I could see that they all had amused looks on their faces.

"Ash?" a new voice suddenly asked, making my blood freeze. How was I going to explain this to her?

* * *

><p>(Serena)<p>

"Ash?" I asked, my voice shaking a little as I was watching the scene in front of me. Ash was hugging another girl. And the girl was clearly enjoying it. Watching closely, I could see that Ash tensed up as he heard my voice. Having caught their attention, the girl was also looking at me. Wearing a red top that stopped right before her shoulders with the Pokemon League insignia on the chest while showing her midriff, and a black shirt with straps, black shorts and a white skirt, no one could obviously deny that she was good looking. And by the way she was hugging Ash, it was obvious that she knew him. Letting go of the girl, Ash stood silent for a few seconds before he decided to talk to me.

"Uh, hey there Serena." he greeted me back, Bonnie and Clemont first catching up with me now. Knowing better than to interfere, they watched with care what was happening.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked, trying to get the point over that I was the one interested in Ash.

"Well, this is May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn." Ash introduced the girl. Hearing the title my eyes widened a little. She was the renowned Princes of Hoenn? Maybe she was the girl Ash had talked so much about. Sensing that something was going, like always Pikachu quickly found his place on Ash's shoulder while listening to our conversation. First now I cared to see that there were other people close by as well. One of them I recognized as the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, shocked to see her here for some reasons, and probably two of Ash's friends standing by the side as well.

"Maybe we should sit down talk instead of standing here." one of Ash's friends said, wearing a light green shirt and an orange and brown vest accompanying it.

* * *

><p>(Pikachu)<p>

I wasn't really sure what to think, every single one sitting here could be considered my friend. Either I had travelled with them or they had helped us or been a rival. Then came the topic of love, especially when it involved Ash. While Ash had been rather dense when it came to affection, at least the sort every single girl who had travelled with him had, I wasn't. Misty had a crush on Ash, May probably liked Ash the most, Anabel had a crush on him, Dawn had taken a liking for him even though she never really was interested in him like May. Iris was a little like Misty, but she would never admit we had Serena. I had really missed talking to some of them, Blaziken, Croagunk, Glaceon, Torterra, Electivire. Even Cynthia's Garchomp had joined us. But most surprising of all had been to see Lucario again, alive.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" I asked Lucario curiously, pretty sure he had died back at the Tree of Life.

"There isn't really much to tell, I died as you know. But it seems like Mew was so impressed by my will to return to the living world and travel with Ash, so she allowed me to return to the living." Lucario explained, a few of us gasping as he mentioned Mew.

"So, are you going to be Ash's Pokemon?" Glaceon asked, still being the youngest and least experienced of us.

"Why should he? He doesn't need to bind himself anyone. And no one can catch him so long he's aware of his surroundings." Garchomp stated, still a little sore in her body after her battle with Lucario.

"Did anyone notice that girl's attitude towards May?" Blaziken questioned, not having liked it at all. I nodded, the the tension had been obvious when Serena saw Ash and May hugging.

"She has a crush on Ash, no doubt. But does Ash have any feelings for her?" Torterra wondered, being a lot nicer than his trainer.

"Unlikely, it was clear that Ash likes that May." Electivire responded, somewhat respecting Ash after his victory over Paul.

"I think Ash only likes Serena as a friend, but I'm pretty sure he knows that Serena likes him more than just a friend." I chimed in, earning a nod from everyone.

"Hey, why don't we join the others and play instead of sitting here?" Glaceon asked, as much as she had grown she had still some aspects of a child. Seemingly ignoring the conversation, Croagunk's only sound had been a low croaking. To everyone's surprise he started walking to the rest of Pokemon who had been released. Taking that as a yes, Glaceon quickly ran after him with while I followed her quickly.

"Shouldn't he just admit?" Blaziken asked, everyone silent. Shaking his head, Lucario also decided to join to us which had taken me completely off. Standing there in shock, Blazken, Torterra and Electivire also finally let down their serious attitude. There was nothing wrong with playing right?

* * *

><p>(?)<p>

"Hello?" I called out cautiously, seeing the large group of different Pokemon playing in the field. Feeling the movement on head, I knew my Pichu wanted to join the other Pokemon in playing. Having earned their attention, everyone of them stared at me before a Pikachu sprinted over to me.

"Pika?" he asked, trying to say something.

"I don't know what you're saying," I responded a little sad, before I got an idea. Maybe he could read! "Hey, do you think you can read this?" I asked, showing him the letter I was given. Taking it, he quickly ran back to the other Pokemon and gave it to a Lucario, Opening the letter, I curiously watched him to try and read the letter. Saying something to Pikachu, he walked over to me.

'Your name is Rydia?' he asked, making me think I've had imagined it. Not knowing what to think, I simply nodded in response before he carefully took my hand and led me and Pichu over to the rest. Deciding that he had waited long enough, Pichu left his place on my head and started talking to the other Pokemon. 'Come with me.' the Lucario said, holding out his hand for me to take.

* * *

><p>(May)<p>

'Ash?' I heard a voice inside my mind, seemingly not talking only to Ash. Standing there was Lucario, Pikachu standing next to him. I noticed something move behind Lucario, before a small yellow creature placed itself on Lucario's head. A Pichu? Seeing more movement, a little girl came out from its 'hideout'.

"Hello." the little girl greeted us shyly before looking away again.

"Hey there," I greeted her, "And who could you be?"

"I'm Rydia." she introduced herself, making me smile. What a wonderful name.

"So, why're you here, Rydia?" Ash asked, a smile on his face as he studied the girl. They shared many similarities, most of all that big smile. Wearing a blue summer dress with an orange collar and sash.

"Mommy told me I should go and look for someone named Ash." the girl explained, probably not sure why would someone would ask her to do that. Holding a letter in her hand, she gave it to Ash who slowly started reading it. For each second passing his eyes became bigger and bigger, making me worry for him. What did the letter say? Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them again and handed me the letter before he walked over to Rydia and crouched before he started to talk to her. Focusing on the letter, I started reading it.

_Dear Ash_

_If you're reading this letter you have most likely met Rydia. Her father, a man you will meet once you return home, and I decided to go on a vacation. So, I came up with the idea to send her to you. I hope she won't distract you too much from winning the League, me and Rydia's father will be cheering on you. Also, Rydia's father sent a few gifts for you with Rydia. Hope you like them._

_-Your Mother_

I never expected Ash's Mother to do something like this, but I could understand that she didn't want Rydia with her. So it fell on me to care of Rydia while Ash prepared for the Kalos League.

"So, what do you want to do, Rydia?" Ash asked her smiling, the smile that could make my heart melt every time. Taking his hand, I watched in amusement as Rydia dragged back into the and to the clearing where all of our Pokemon were.

"Play!" she shouted in glee, Pikachu and Pichu sprinting after her while Lucario and the rest only laughed at Ash's predicament.

"Hey Rydia, whats gifts was Mom talking about in the letter?" Ash asked while getting dragged along.

"Oh, here's one!" Rydia exclaimed, holding up a bracelet with a dark blue stone in the center.

"That's a key stone." Cynthia stated, recognizing it instantly. Maybe it was no coincidence that Lucario was wielding a Lucarionite. Taking it from Rydia, Ash managed to put it on his wrist before inspecting it a little closer.

"And what's the second one?" Ash continued, not sure what more to expect.

"This!" Rydia said, holding up a turqoise and red stone with a mace and engraved on it.

"Woah." Ash said, not sure what the stone was. Seeing the mace, Lucario already knew what it was.

'Ash, could you give me the stone?' Lucario asked, spiking mine and everyone else's interest. Managing to escape Rydia's grasp, Ash walked over to Lucario and handed him the stone. Holding it, Lucario focused his Aura into the stone which prompted it to glow. In the air, the engravement on the stone was now in the air before it slowly materialized into a real mace.

"I can't believe it, the Vandild!" Lucario exclaimed, marveling over the mace he was now holding in his hands. I was, the least to say, surprised to see a mace materialize from a stone.

"The Vandild, but isn't that just a legend?" Cynthia questioned, having read a lot about the ancient weapon made for Pokemon.

"We Pokemon always knew it existed, but only Arceus and a chosen few knew of its location." Lucario responded, wondering how a human could've found it.

* * *

><p>(Serena)<p>

A legend? I could care less about that, and more about how close May was standing to Ash. Watching closely, no probably noticed it, I saw May rest her head on Ash's shoulder. He was even enjoying it! Boiling with anger, I knew there was nothing I could do while everyone was watching. As much as I wanted to, I had no plans on making me look like an idiot in front of everyone else, especially Ash.

"How about we start preparing for the Kalos League?" Cynthia asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, but before we start training we should've some fun. And Rydia wanted to do it. Let's play with our Pokemon!" Ash announced, this time pulling Rydia with him into the forest with Pikachu, Pichu and even Lucario running after them. As much as I liked playing with Fennekin and the other Pokemon, I wasn't sure if playing was the best idea when the Kalos League was only one month away.

"Should we follow him?" Cynthia asked, May already running after them while Brock decided to take it a bit slower. This only left me, Clemont, Bonnie, Paul and Cynthia left. Shaking her head, Cynthia shoved Paul in the direction before she entered the forest herself. Watching Paul take a deep breath before he also shook his head, he somewhat unwillingly followed Cynthia and the rest. Seeing that no one was left, Bonnie and Clemont wasted no time following the others so they could play with all the Pokemon that would be gathered. Sighing, I simply followed the trail without much of a choice.

"Catch me if you can!" Rydia screamed in joy, multiple Pokemon chasing her. Besides her, Bonnie and Clemont were the only ones who really played with the Pokemon. Ash, and May, were surrounded by their Pokemon. In Ash's case, he was laying on the ground with the on top of him. Why did May have to appear? I could have made my move on here if it wasn't for her! Somehow, Ash managed to escape the heap of Pokemon lying on him and sat up with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey Brock." he said, getting the others attention.

"What is it, Ash?" Brock asked, wondering like me what Ash could possibly want.

"Would you like to have a battle?" Ash wondered, surprising me a little. Didn't he say that he wouldn't do any real training today?

* * *

><p>(Brock)<p>

"Would you like to have a battle?" Ash suddenly asked, catching me off-guard.

"A battle? Alright, but only a 1 on 1." I responded, before I stood up and took a pokeball from my belt. Waiting for Ash to decide on his Pokemon, I wondered how surprised he would be when he sees my newest addition. Holding a pokeball, I knew Ash was ready.

"Tyrantrum!"

"Rampardos!" I shouted, blinking a few times as I saw Ash's Pokemon. I heard Paul whistle as the sight of Ash's Pokemon. "Headbutt!" I ordered, not wanting to know what Tyrantrum could do if it was one the offensive.

"Show him your Head Smash!" Ash countered, knowing it would work rather well. Waiting right before Rampardos would hit him, Tyrantrum took a step backwards before he charged straight at Rampardos with his head down. Colliding, anyone inside the forest could probably hear the battle Ramparods and Tyrantrum gave each other. "Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered, taking the initiative this time. But this time, I was better prepared.

"Counter it with Dragon Tail!" I shouted, not quite sure which attack would prove stronger. Slamming his tail against Tyrantrum's claw, I watched a little anxious who would come out on top in this brawl. Seemingly losing, Rampardos managed to shove Tyrantrum away before he got in a hit with Dragon Tail. "Now use Ancient Power!" I ordered, hoping the lapse in Tyrantrum's defence would allow me to get in a hit.

"Not going to happen! Block it with Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded, looking rather confident in that it would work. Having used Ancient Power, Rampardos and I were just waiting to see if Tyrantrum's Dragon Tail could stop it. Slamming his tail against Rampardos' Ancient Power, it looked like Tyrantrum wouldn't be able to stop it. But, I was wrong. Increasing his power, Tyrantrum sent the attack straight into the ground where it left a rather big crater. Looking at Ash, I quickly saw his facial expression change. It seemed like he had an idea, something I didn't like at all.

"Tyrantrum use Ancient Power, then follow up with Dragon Tail!" Ash shouted, surprising everyone. Firing off the attack, Tyrantrum in a split second slammed his empowered tail into the white orb. I just watched in amazement as Tyrantrum's Ancient Power skyrocketed towards Rampardos. Getting hit straight in his face, I watched how Rampardos got knocked off his legs.

"Rampardos, get up!" I tried desperately, hoping Rampardos would manage to do it.

"Tyrantrum, finish it with Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered, while I watched it horror as Rampardos tried to get back on his legs. Somehow, a second later, Rampardos had managed to do it and was now standing up again.

"Alright then Rampardos, use Hyper Beam aswell!" I countered, watching as both Pokemon tried to charge up the attack as quickly as possible in order to knock the other one out.

"Fire!" came our order in unison, both Pokemon firing off their respective Hyper Beams.

* * *

><p>(Paul)<p>

"Cover your eyes!" I screamed, not wanting to lose my sight even if it was only temporary. Some of our Pokemon even took in front of us to take the brute of the explosion that would come as soon as the Hyper Beams clashed. Seeing that the girl didn't stand behind a Pokemon I quickly took a step forward before I grabbed her quickly flung her behind, not really caring if it did hurt her. Looking back once, I made sure that she was behind me before I turned around to just see the Hyper Beams collide. Closing my eyes, I readied myself for the shockwave that would come and stood my ground.

* * *

><p>(Ash)<p>

Doing like everyone else, I took cover behind Tyrantrum and covered my eyes before I braced myself for the shockwave. An ear deafening explosion came first, before everyone got blasted into different directions. Feeling myself hitting a tree, I hoped no bones were broken before the pain made itself known. My entire body was aching, and I was coughing heavily from all the smoke. I waited a minute or so before I dared to open my eyes. Looking around, I could that some Tyrantrum and Rampardos had both fainted while only the strongest of our other Pokemon were still standing. Besides Brock and me, Paul, Cynthia and Rydia were the only ones standing, in Rydia's case sitting. May still got hit, even though she stood behind Blaziken and was out cold. Bonnie and Clemont had managed to get behind Torterra, but the shockwave had knocked them off their feet. At least they weren't unconscious. Serena had ended up like May, out cold.

"Man, we really shouldn't have done that." I joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"I think we should recall all of our Pokemon, before we carry everyone else back to camp." Brock suggested, walking over Bonnie and picking her up while Cynthia picked up Clemont. Even though they weren't unconscious, they still seemed rather taken by the hit. Turning around, I sprinted lightly to May before I picked her up bridal style while Rydia somehow got to sit on my shoulders with Pichu on his usual spot. Seeing Paul fling Serena over his shoulder in the corner of my eye, I knew we were ready to leave. Nearly tripping forwards with the somewhat heavy weight, Lucario did me a favor and carried Rydia piggyback.

Having gotten out of the forest, I felt a light pressure towards my chest which I was pretty sure was May. Looking down, I saw that May had put her head on my chest while unconscious. I slowly leaned my head down, but before I could do anything a screech made everyone freeze on their spots. Except, who didn't seem to be bothered, at all, by it. Looking at him, everyone could see Serena hitting his back with her hands in a futile attempt to make him let go of her.

"Quiet girl, or I'll throw you into the closest sea." Paul stated cooly, making everyone laugh except Serena, who stopped hitting Paul as soon as he had spoken his threat.

* * *

><p>(May)<p>

Sitting around a fire while Brock was preparing dinner for all of us, Paul, Brock and I had been sharing some of our stories with the others. The most memorable had obviously been my victory in the Johto and Hoenn Grand Festival. After I returned from the Wallace Cup, and lost to Dawn in the finals, I decided to practice all the harder for the Johto Grand Festival. Nearly plowing through the competition, I found myself against Drew like I had back in Hoenn during my first Grand Festival. After a close battle, I eventually managed to edge out Drew in the end and won for the first time a Grand Festival. But, my victory had been far from clean so I decided to return to Hoenn and participate in the Grand Festival there. That time though, my victories were a lot smoother. This time though, I met Solidad in the finals. Even with all my training I had to push my Pokemon to the limit, but in the I won. Inspired by my victories, and disappointed himself that he hadn't seen them, Ash promised that this time he would win. The Kalos League would be his time to prove himself were his words, and I could only smile at them. Having made a brilliant soup, Paul talked about his different adventures after his loss to Ash, and the change had been clear. He was still not the kindest person, but he showed people a lot more respect and treated his Pokemon with more kindness. Maybe Ash had a better influence on him than anyone could expect.

"Guys, I think it's time to go to sleep. Cynthia, are you going to stay with us?" Brock asked, still not sure why Cynthia hadn't left yet. I had totally forgotten that she was the Champion, she seemed like such a great person to be with.

"I think I'll stay with you for the rest of the Kalos League." Cynthia announced to everyone's surprise. A few minutes later, and everyone was lying in a tent and was sleeping. The rest would surely be needed if Ash wanted to train for the Kalos League and claim his first League Victory!

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Man, this was a pain to write, but also enjoyable. A pain to write everything in first person, but the rest was pure enjoyment. Writing the dialogue, setting everything up and so on. So, what do you think? Do you this story has any potential? Before I let you go though, there're some things I will clarify. This story will obviously be Advanceshipping, but also include a love rival for May in the form of Serena. It will only be one-sided Amourshipping, but Serena will still try to win Ash's heart. But please, don't belive I will bash Serena in any way. I actually like her character but she was the best option simply because this takes in the Kalos season. Second, Ash will be better than in the anime. They really butchered his skill for this season. He's going to be more on his Sinnoh level from the start and will grow a lot stronger than the anime, probably Elite Level while some of his Pokemon could maybe draw with certain Champion Pokemon on their best day. Thrid, about the Vandild. The Vandild is taken from a rpg game I have played and will be part of Lucario's battling style to a degree. He won't use it unless Mega Evolved and it won't give him any different moves except one. Else he'll only use it for standard close combat. Finally, about Rydia. For you gamers out there, you will recognize the name in an instant if you have ever played Final Fantasy 4. Her role will be quite significant but she won't more be a supporting character in terms of plot development. I think that's all. Don't worry, this will probably be the longest you will ramble throughout this story. So, please review and I'll see you guys next time!<strong>

**Note: If you're interested in how Ash, May and Rydia look, you can either check my profile picture or look it up on Deviantart. All credit to Endless-Mittens on Deviantart. You should easily recognize what picture I'm using.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparations

**Man, it's rough writing a long chapter while keeping it interesting in 4 days. Reason why I'm doing it? Chapter 3 will be the start of the Kalos League! I decided that it would be best if I finished Chapter 1 and 2 rather fast, mostly to allow me to think through how I want the League to go, and also to have a clear cut point. Now, Chapter 3 will most likely not start right after Chapter 2, but probably take a jump in time. I don't really know what to write, except Ash's training. But that would kinda repetitive. This story will also slow down a little, so I can at least finish off _Hoenn's Princess and her Guardian_ and maybe even _White: Crossing the Limits! _Now, review as usual and you just might see Chapter 3 faster! Welcome to Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rydia)<strong>

"Get up you big dummy!" I shouted, trying to shove him off the bed. But did I really believe in that it would work? Not really, but I needed to get him out of bed somehow. Seeing that Lucario was already awake, I wondered if he would be willing to help. "Hey Lucario, think you could get my big brother to wake up?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. Nodding in a response, with a weak smile on his face, Lucario walked over to Ash before he closed his eyes and started focusing on his Aura. Using his Aura, Ash's body was soon bathed entirely in it until Lucario slowly lifted him off the bed without waking him up. I watched in pure amazement at what Lucario was doing and wondered if I could maybe do something like that too. Waiting a few seconds, Lucario eventually stopped focusing it seemed. Which, sadly for Ash, meant he wouldn't be floating anymore. I could barely hold my laughter as a loud was head from Ash's fall and watching with struggle with what was happening.

"What was that for Lucario?" Ash asked, some how obviously aware that it wasn't me but Lucario who had done something.

"Morning big brother!" I greeted him cheerfully, which instantly washed away his annoyment over what Lucario had done, and why for that matter. Sighing lightly, I was happy to see him smile.

"Morning Rydia." he greeted me back, before he slowly stood up and stretched his body and yawning a final time.

"Should I go and wake up the others?" I asked, wanting to do something before Brock would fix breakfast for all of us.

"Do that. But please, don't ask Lucario every morning to throw me out of bed, alright?" Ash said, making me giggle before I ran looking for May. Finding her tent, which also Cynthia occupied, I shook her lightly which worked better than on my big brother.

"Wake up!" I exclaimed cheerfully, not wanting to wait any longer for breakfast. While she slowly woke up, Cynthia had woken up as soon I had entered the tent. Shaking her head a little, Cynthia stood up and took her coat before she left the tent which left me alone with May. Trying again, this time May woke up without falling asleep a split second later.

"Hey there Rydia." May managed to get out, still looking like she would asleep any second now.

"There's no time to sleep, May! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes and today Ash will start preparing for the League!" I stated, hoping it would maybe make May want to get up. As soon as I had said the word breakfast, May was sitting straight up with her bandana already in her hand. Looking for her clothes, I watched her put them before she put her bandana on her head and left the tent. Following her, I saw Ash doing something before he froze as he looked at May. Was May doing something? Watching May's facial expression, I noticed a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Ash, is everything alright?" Brock asked, pulling Ash out of his trance.

"Yeah, everything's alright." Ash quickly responded, making everyone including me wondering what just happened. Didn't anyone else notice how May's cheeks turned red?

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

Oh man, why did I even do that? Everyone probably thought I looked like an idiot while doing that. At least no one mentioned it, thank god.

"So, are you going to start training today?" Cynthia asked interested, not knowing exactly what I had in mind when it to came my training and preparation for the Kalos League, which didn't really surprise me. hadn't told anyone about my plans and ideas for how to train my Pokemon. The biggest problem was still to choose my Pokemon. I wished I could train all of them, but I couldn't. So, I decided to make it fair and let a few Pokemon from each region come with me and then I would switch those around.

"I will mostly focus on improving the strengths of my Pokemon, while trying to cover up their biggest weaknesses instead of focusing on battling. Nearly all of my Pokemon are experienced enough to not need any major training in that area." I explained, wondering if Cynthia had expected something like this from me.

"Why you don't show us your Pokemon?" Brock asked, everyone else nodding in agreement. Talking 2 pokeballs at a time, I continued throwing them until all of my Pokemon were released and the balls back on my belt. I think no one here could say that my lineup wasn't impressive. Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Tyrantrum, Torterra, Pidgeot, Floatzel, Emboar, Snorlax, Meganium, Glalie and Donphan.

"That's one heck of an impressive lineup." Paul stated, surprised over the variety and different battle styles included. Everyone who knew me, knew that I loved speed. Pokemon like Torterra, Tyrantrum, Emboar weren't really known for their speed.

"I'm impressed Ash. From only using one Pokemon that didn't rely on speed to six shows your will to improve." Cynthia said, making me smile a little at her praise.

"And we will all help you!" May said, everyone nodding in agreement again. I don't know what I would do without them.

"But before we do that, we all need a real breakfast." Brock announced, showing that he was done with making it.

"You're free to do whatever you want while I'm training with my Pokemon." I tried, not thinking they were serious when they said that they would actually help me with my training.

"Why should we? We want you to win, and I want you to be at your strongest when we meet in the League." Paul responded, surprising me a little.

"You're participating in the League?" I questioned, not sure why he would do that.

"If you can beat me, you can win the entire thing. And I could use all the experience I can get before I challenge Brandon." Paul explained, I nodded in response. Sounded logical.

"So, why don't we start with your best?" Brock asked, pointing at Pikachu.

"Alright. Torterra, time to practice your aim!" I said, Torterra moving a suitable position while waiting for Pikachu to get ready.

"Torterra, you too." Paul ordered, his Torterra walking over to mine and waiting for the start command.

"Start!" Brock shouted from the side, watching with the others eagerly to see what Pikachu could do.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" me and Paul ordered simultaneously, both of them starting to fire off an incredible amount of leaves, straight at Pikachu. What happened next was unbelievable. Pikachu weaved through them at a speed that shouldn't be possible, while at the time only getting faster and still dodging every single one.

"How is that even possible?" Serena asked, not really directing the question at anyone. I simply had to smile at that, she had never really seen a high skill Pokemon battle except for my gym battles throughout our journey.

"Pikachu, start hitting them with Electro Ball while still dodging!" I added, hoping that Pikachu could do it without any side effects like having to slow down. I knew Pikachu better than anyone else, and I knew what he could do. But I never wanted to push any of my Pokemon to their limits, in case they would get hurt. But after asking every single one, no one was against the harsh training. After all, they finally wanted to win a League as much as I. Pikachu was by far succeeding my expectations. He was using Electro Ball at a relative fast pace while still dodging every single leaf.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant while still using Leaf Stor.!" Paul commanded. Did he really want to see Pikachu's best? I would show him!

"Pikachu, use Thundaja!" I shouted, not even needing to tell Pikachu how much power he should put into it without inflicting lethal damage.

"What the hell is Thundaja?" Paul asked, not sure what to expect from Pikachu. Starting to surround himself in a yellow glow, Pikachu continued to dodge all the leaves, slowly circling around the two continental Pokemon who were watching Pikachu carefully.

"Now!" I screamed, Pikachu instantly doing his thing. In a split second, multiple clones of Pikachu had surrounded the duo who had stopped using Leaf Storm in anticipation of Pikachu's attack. All bathing in electricity, everyone tried to see which of them was real. Everyone except me had missed one thing, Pikachu wasn't on the ground anymore. "Thundaja!" I screamed again, on purpose looking at Pikachu was right above mine and Paul's Torterra. Releasing all electricity stored, the clones did the same. Even though they weren't real, Pikachu had learnt how to gather electricity without being the focus point of it. Unleashing all the electricity, Paul's and my Torterra roared in pain as discharges went through their body and multiple burn marks left sign over their body. "Enough!" I called, Pikachu letting himself fall between the two and all clones disappearing with it.

"That was ridiculous!" May stated, being unable to comprehend that Pikachu could have that much power. To further prove the statement, our Torterra couldn't hold themselves standing anymore and hit the ground with a loud thud while half-sleeping in an attempt to rest.

"If that was his strongest, I don't want to think of what the rest can possibly do with the right training." Cynthia said, probably wondering how I could do it.

"Alright, Torterra start running back and forth as fast as you can alongside Tyrantrum and Meganium." I ordered, releasing Meganium and Tyrantrum who started running alongside Torterra.

"Meganium is already fast." Brock remarked, having known her since she was a Chikorita back when I caught her in Johto.

"Do you think anyone will expect Tyrantrum or Torterra to be fast?" I asked Brock, wanting to see if we shared the same opinions.

"Probably not, but I can see where you are going." Brock responded, making me nod before I continue to watch as my Pokemon were running back and forth without slowing down once. If they kept up with this, they would soon be fast enough to keep enough with normally trained Pokemon.

"Floatzel, Emboar!" I called my two Pokemon, who hadn't being doing anything so far. Walking over to me, in the case of Floatzel running, they patiently awaited me to instruct them on what they should do. "Floatzel, I wnat you to continuously use Water Gun on Emboar until you can put enough power behind so it comes Hydro Pump. Emboar, you will simply let yourself get hit by the Water Gun, obviously without getting too hurt." I instructed them, wanting Floatzel finally to learn Hydro Pump. Even with his evolution, I knew he would eventually learn Hydro Pump naturally but instead of waiting I could speed up the process while also working on Emboar's resistance to water.

"What are you planning to do with the rest?" May asked, now standing next to me and looking as my Pokemon trained. Thinking a little, I wasn't really sure how I could train Snorlax, Donphan and Glalie. Snorlax couldn't really do anything with speed, and needed more focus on his reaction time and strength in order to counter attacks. Donphan wasn't really fast either, unless using Rollout while Glalie was probably my least experienced Pokemon.

"Snorlax, I want you and Pikachu to train together." I said, getting both of their attention. "Snorlax, I want you in some way top Pikachu from hitting you with Iron Tail or Thunderbolt. You can do whatever you want to stop it. Then I also want both of you to just use your physical based attacks against the stones lying around until you can break the biggest suitable for you." I told them, both heading off to a remote area.

"What about Glalie and Donphan?" Brock questioned, probably not sure what I should train them in or how.

"Donphan, you'll use Rollout while Glalie will try to hit you with different attacks." I told them, both giving their agreement and starting their practice. Having being waiting, Charizard and Pidgeot flew over to and quickly landed while waiting for their exercise. "Charizard, you're going to go up in the air and fly around and battle Pidgeot, but without using any fire based attacks." I explained, earning a roar of anticipation from Charizard. Looks like he was going to enjoy the challenge. Only Lucario was left, but what I could do with him?

'Why don't you let me battle someone'? Lucario asked, having being silent the entire time. A smile crept on my face as I thought of the idea. Why not?

"Hey May, what do you think about having a little battle?" I asked her, she looked rather surprised at the request.

* * *

><p><strong>(May)<strong>

"Hey May, what do you think about having a little battle?" Ash asked seemingly spontaneous, making me blink a few times. Ash wanted to battle me? This could be my chance to prove myself to him!

"You're on!" I responded enthusiastic at the prospect of showing how much better I had become since we last saw each other at the Wallace Cup. "Let's go Blaziken!" I called, releasing my starter and strongest Pokemon. I had forgotten one thing though, and that was which Pokemon I would battle.

"Think you can handle a challenge?" I heard Ash ask Lucario before he took his place opposite Blaziken.

"This will be interesting." Paul said to Cynthia, obviously not believing that my chances were high.

"Don't underestimate her Paul, I'm sure May will put a reasonable fight. And even then, don't forget who she's battling." Cynthia responded. At least someone thought I could stand a chance against Ash and Lucario.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked me smiling, in no way wanting to take the easy route and abuse the opening he had. Only nodding, Ash looked like he was about to say something but didn't. "You can have the first move!"

"Blaziken, show them your Blaze Kick!" I shouted, Blaziken in the blink of second already in the air while preparing to slam his burning foot in Lucario.

"Lucario, ExtremeSpeed behind Blaziken then shove a Force Palm into his back." Ash countered, not breaking a single sweet at my quick assault. Turning into a blue blur, like had done against Garchomp, Lucario shoved his palm into the back of Blaziken who crashed into the ground. Opening my mouth to give a command, Ash didn't stop with his brutal beating. "Lucario, Aura Sphere."

"Blaziken!" I cried, never having seen Ash be this effective in a battle. Where was his excitement? Using Aura Sphere, Lucario didn't stop with one. No, he continued firing multiple ones before he gave up and let Blaziken slowly get back on his feet.

"It took him some time." Ash commented, making me unsure what he meant. Then I saw it. Blaziken's Blaze had kicked in! "Now show me what you got!"

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" I ordered, happy to see that Ash was smiling again when battling. I thought his spirit had disappeared, but he simply wanted to push Blaziken to his limits. Watching Blaziken spew out flames, Lucario reacted by forming a shield of Aura around to stop from taking any direct damage. The heat still got through, and it got clear that Lucario didn't go unaffected by Blaziken's Flamethrower. "Blaziken, get close and try Blaze Kick again!"

"Get out of there!" Ash screamed, knowing that Lucario's shield was weaker from the rear and had no way of turning around without giving May an opening to strike. Quickly stopping to use the shield, this time though Lucario didn't get out unscathed. Getting hit straight in his stomach, Blaziken took another swing before letting Lucario get up. I knew Blaziken could do it!

"Now Blaziken, use Blast Burn!" I shouted, watching as the orb of fire formed in Blaziken's mouth, I didn't even hear Ash order Lucario to use Aura Sphere. Aiming straight for each other, the projectiles were obviously set for a collision course. Crashing into each other, an explosion was created and forced both Pokemon to steady themselves in order to not get thrown off their feet and into their trainers. Covering their eyes, I waited expectantly for the result. The smoke lighting up, I saw Blaziken and Lucario still standing. Even though they were standing, both were breathing heavy, heavily battered with burns marks or wounds over their entire body.

"Can you keep going?" Ash asked Lucario, giving a short grunt in response before he focused on me and Blaziken again.

"Stop it!" Rydia suddenly shouted, making me and Ash freeze. "I don't want to see my brother and sister fight!" Rydia nearly screamed, tears clearly visible in her eyes.

"Sister?" I mumbled to myself, not sure what to say or how to react.

"Everything's alright." I heard Ash say, before he walked over to Rydia and hugged her tightly while she was crying. Had she called me sister? I decided I needed to do something, so I walked over to Rydia and Ash, Blaziken and Lucario watching with interest.

"Hey there, Rydia." I greeted the little girl, removing her head from Ash's chest while looking at me with puffy eyes. "Why did you call me sister?"

"Because Ash is my big brother, and you're my big sister!" Rydia responded, a weak smile visible on her face.

"Alright then, what would you say if you could go with me and Ash to town and explore it for the rest of the day?" I asked, her smiling growing bigger with each word I said.

"Yay!" Rydia said gleefully while hugging me tightly, at least not crying this time.

"Then let's go!" Ash said, taking my hand while I took Rydia's and pulled us in the direction of town.

* * *

><p><strong>(Serena)<strong>

What did she have that I didn't? Was it that she was a better Pokemon Trainer than me?

I could only watch as Ash pulled along May, and his sister Rydia in the direction of town where they would spend the rest of the day. I wish I could have had May's place!

"You should stop doing that." a voice startled me, making me turn around.

"What?" I asked, not sure what Brock was referring to.

"It's rather obvious, isn't it? You got a crush on Ash, maybe even like him a lot. But you're also jealous, jealous that May and Ash are so close." Brock said, making my eyes widen a bit. How did he know everything? "You shouldn't deny it. If I would be you, I wouldn't cling on to Ash. He likes May, and May likes him. Even though I'm not sure how long it will take until they confess."

"So, I should just top having a crush on Ash?" I asked, smiling at his last comment.

"It would be the best. Then you wouldn't hurt your own feelings when they get together, and you would avoid hurting them if you tried to get in between them." Brock responded, placing a hand on shoulder. "There are many boys out there, who would love to know someone like you." Brock added, shooting a quick look over at Paul.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, not believing that Paul would possibly be interested in me.

"He won't admit it, but believe me, he likes you." Brock explained, making me shake my head before I stood up and slowly walked in Paul's direction.

"Hey there." I tried, sitting down next to him and Torterra who was bathing in the sun after the beating he got from Pikachu.

"Did you finally snap out of your trance?" he asked, making me unsure what exactly he meant.

"What?" I asked, before I understood what he meant.

"Are you going to keep chasing after Ketchum?" he continued, seemingly not being the friendliest person I've met. I simply shook my head instead of responding.

"So, how did you meet Ash?" I asked, not really knowing anything about Paul or how he knew Ash.

"I first met him back in Sinnoh, both of us had just started our journey through Sinnoh. Like him, I had travelled through multiple regions before I went through Sinnoh, even though it was my home region. We instantly became rivals, mostly because our different views on how to treat our Pokemon." Paul explained, not sure how Ash and Paul were treating their Pokemon differently.

"What do you mean with how you were treating your Pokemon?" I questioned, wanting to know what he meant.

"Back then, I was a completely different trainer. I treated my Pokemon rather badly, only keeping the strongest, never praising them, forcing them through harsh training. It worked, Ash never defeated me. Until the Sinnoh League. Our rivalry was based on which way too your Pokemon was best, and after he defeated me in our most important battle I had been proven wrong. So, I changed my views and started treating my Pokemon respect. I still treat them harsher than Ash does, but if my Pokemon are willing to have harsh training I won't stop them."Paul said, waiting for me to say something.

"And now you and Ash get along?" I asked, not sure how such different persons could get along.

"We do, but we're still rivals." Paul responded, I nodding. They got along, but were still rivals. At least better than what they had back in Sinnoh. "So, what about you?"

"I lived in Pallet Town some years ago, before I moved to Kalos. Me and Ash were inseparable back then." I remembered smiling, before something Brock said hit me. Should I really try it? "Would you like to go out with me?"

"What?" Paul asked. Oh man, that probably sounded really weird.

"I mean as friends, just explore town and maybe get something to eat."I quickly added, hoping I hadn't ruined my chance.

"Alright." Paul said standing up, before giving me his hand. Pulling me up, I immediately lost my balance. Shrieking as I was falling, I could feel an arm around my waist, pulling me back a lot softer this time. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go and enjoy ourselves!" I said, nearly skipping towards town. Paul was probably shaking his head before he followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"Can we go back? Rydia asked, sounding while walking between me and May.

"Alright, we will go back. Just because you're so tired I will carry you piggyback. Okay?" I asked, a grin plastered on her face as I lowered myself so she could get on my back.

"So are you going to continue training tomorrow?" May asked, now walking next to while Pikachu sat on his usual place, Rydia snoring on my back and Pichu sleeping on her head.

"Yeah, if I don't I might not even get past Paul." I responded, staring at May's face longer than I should have.

"Is something on my face?" May wondered, having noticed my staring.

"Uh, no, but you've really changed." I responded, whispering the last part. Somehow hearing it, May's cheeks turned a light red before she quickly looked away.

"You think so?" May asked, not being able to get rid of her blush.

"Yeah, you've only grown prettier." I admitted, taking May's hand a light squeeze before I needed to get a hold of Rydia so she wouldn't fall off. Before she turned her head away again, I could see her cheeks turn dark red. Why was I saying things like that? I had never done something like that in Sinnoh.

"Thanks." May said, looking at me now. We were at camp already? I didn't even notice that we had gotten back so quick. Standing on her toes, May gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she rushed towards her tent. Lifting my hand, I touched the spot she had kissed me while my heart was pumping against my chest. No point in thinking over it today. Walking to Rydia's tent which she shared with Bonnie and Clemont, I tucked her inside with Pichu before I walked to my tent. The Kalos League was getting ever closer!

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! There you go, Chapter 2 is done. I thought about continuing having Serena be jealous of May, but I like her so I gave her another path. Will I ship her with Paul? Maybe. Now, with Chapter 3 kicking off the League, I would like to know this. Who would you like to return as an opponent for Ash? Tell me, and I might include them! Review as usual, and I'll see you guys next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Anticipation

**Do you remember that I said I won't update this story anytime soon? I guess I was wrong! Especially after my last chapter got more reviews than the first one, which obviously is a huge motivation bonus when writing. But after this, I will prioritize_ Hoenn's Princes and her Guardian _and_ White: Breaking the Limits!. _This chapter kicks off the League, with the first real battle taking place. Most of you might think that Ash is way too strong, but did you expect me to give him a challenge before the round of 16? No way. Also, thanks for the suggestions for possible opponents in the reviews, some of them might appear from the round of 16 and onwards. Some quick notes about how the League will work, the first 4 rounds will be 2 on 2 battles. The round of 16 and round of 8 will be 3 on 3 while the round of 4 and the finals will be 6 on 6. All 2 on 2 battles will be against generic trainers though. Reviews are appreciated as usual, welcome to Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

I bolted straight up, unable to contain my excitement. Looking around, I could see everyone was still sleeping. After all, everyone had to some degree taken part of my training, especially May. Sparring with me, and doing all the physical training she could, I was amazed at how much she had grown since I last met her. I didn't even know how much I missed her, until she came back. Shaking Brock, and giving Paul a shove, I stood up and took my clothes outside before I stretched my entire body. Hearing movement inside, I could see how Brock and Paul looked outside before they noticed me.

"Morning guys." I greeted them, earning a nod from Paul and a 'good morning' from Brock. Getting out of the tent as well, Brock immediately started preparing breakfast, so it would be ready when the others woke up too.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked, staring at the rising run before he looked at me.

"More than I ever have been." I responded, having no doubt Paul felt like that too. He had not trained as much as me, but still just enough to make sure that only the best trainers would be able to beat him.

"Are you and May finally going to tell each other, or will you just continue staying this close without saying it?" Paul asked, shaking his head at the thought of me and May. But how I could blame him? Me and May had gotten closer than ever before, we were holding hands, May always rested against me, we hugged each a lot more. She even kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't know, I mean both me and May are happy with what we got." I responded, seeing movement in the others tents. Had Brock woken them all up?

"It's your choice really." Paul said standing up, having sat down, holding out his hand for me to take.

"So, what about you and Serena then?" I asked grinning, having seen some things that obviously pointed at that Paul liked Serena, a lot.

"What?" was the only thing Paul said, staring at me like I had gone mad. Even if he would deny it, the look on his face told me everything.

"No need to deny it, it is rather obvious isn't it?" I stated, hoping he would eventually admit it. Sighing in defeat, Paul nodded his head which I could only smile at.

"Do you think she even likes me back?" Paul wondered, showing a side I probably never would see again.

"Of course she does!" I responded, having seen how Serena talked and acted around Paul. "But, you have to do act on it. She might not even know if you really like her."

"If you say so." Paul said, walking over to Serena who had just gotten out of her tent. Looking for May, I found her standing looking over the lake while tying her bandana. Walking as quietly as possible, I tried to make sure she wouldn't notice me. Quickly wrapping my arms around her waist, I started spinning her in the air while she squeaked and tried to wriggle herself out of my grip. But I had no plans of letting her go already, instead I gave her a quick peck on the cheek while I continued spinning her around. Not being completely oblivious, I saw May's cheek tinted by a light red after I had given her the peck. At least she enjoyed it.

"Good morning." May finally said as I put her back down on the ground and she hugged me tightly. We already were this close, so why shouldn't we simply tell each other what we feel? I was content with the way everything worked right now, so was May by the looks of it.

"Morning May." I said back, smiling brightly at the girl in my arms.

"Are you ready for the Kalos League?" May asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Of course, you would also probably be ready if you really wanted to participate." I responded honestly, making May chuckle a little.

"Sure I could, but where would the point be? As soon as I met Paul or you I would probably lose." May explained, disappointing me a little. Obviously she was saying the truth, but I could always hope, right?

"I would have really liked to battle you, maybe we can have one after I won the League." I responded, May smiling at my offer.

"But only if you win." May took me up on offer, holding out her hand. Instead of shaking it, I lowered my head and quickly planted a kiss on her hand. Seemingly, May nearly fainted at my gesture and I laughed at that.

"You okay?" I asked, May shaking her head.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, this time I shook my head in response. Understanding our situation, we both laughed together until we noticed that everyone else was watching.

"Are you done so we can eat breakfast?" Paul questioned, tapping his foot lightly on the ground while glaring at us.

"You don't want to miss the registration period, right?" Serena wondered, worried as always about me. She looked awfully close to Paul though.

"No way!" I exclaimed, seeing Brock place the breakfast on the tables we had. "Man, that looks great!"

"What did you expect? I can't let you be hungry on your first day!" Brock stated, not sure if I would even get through the first round if I was hungry. Quickly sitting down, I waited until the others also sat down before I started placing different things on my plate, while May mimicked me. Not seeing her, without warning Rydia had placed herself in my lap while she took things from my plate and shoved it into her mouth, or gave it to Pichu who happily took it as well.

"Hey, stop taking from my food!" I faked, getting Rydia's attention who looked at me with puppy eyes. She knew I wouldn't resist them, so I closed my eyes and shook my head in defeat. Watching her continue, everyone laughed a little at my predicament while Rydia continued eating or giving Pichu something smiling. Glancing at my watch, I nearly spa out whatever I had in my mouth. "Registration closes in 20 minutes!" I nearly shouted, quickly eating whatever I had left and placing Rydia on my chair before I rushed to my tent to pull out my jacket. Standing up to quickly, I managed to see Paul stand up which threw his chair backwards and nearly broke it.

"You guys registrate, we will finish up here." Cynthia said to us, receiving a thanks from both me and Paul. Running past May, I didn't even notice that she started following me before she actually took hold of my hand. Turning my head around, I smiled at her gratefully before I started running a little faster in the direction of the League area.

"Hey Paul, you coming?" I shouted, seeing that Paul was a little behind. Taking it as a challenge, I watched Paul speed up and run past me. Even though this wasn't a Pokemon battle, it would be unacceptable to simply lose to him! "Hurry up May, we can't let him get there first!" I quickly said to May, before letting go of her hand so I wasn't limited in any way. Starting a spurt, I quickly managed to catch up to Paul while a few seconds later I took the lead and got to one of the many registration desks. Waiting for Paul, and May who stopped running once I got past Paul, I went over to the desk.

"Hello. I take it you're participating in the League?" a young woman asked me, sitting behind the desk.

"I am. Here's my pokedex." I responded, handing her my pokedex. After having done this a few times, I eventually knew how it worked without needing anyone to tell me. Placing my pokedex on a reader, she watched her screen until my data appeared there.

"You're all set and ready to go!" she stated smiling, handing me my pokedex before I let Paul registrate himself. Repeating the process, I waited until he was done. "The Opening Ceremony starts in an hour, the battles will begin 30 minutes after that, taking place in one of the four arenas. Once you reach the round of 16 you will battle in main arena." she explained, I nodded in response before I walked away.

"Should we wait and looked around or should we get back and go with the others?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"I think we should go back." May answered, Paul not looking like it really mattered to him. Well, it didn't really matter but I liked the company of my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rydia)<strong>

"Big brother!" I shouted joyously, watching him, May and Paul return from registrating for the League. "When will you battle?" I asked excitedly, jumping up and down while Pichu clinged onto my head for his dear life. Deciding to let go once I had stopped jumping, Pichu quickly hurried to Pikachu who watched over Pichu with care.

"In little more than an hour." my brother responded, making me nearly jump in excitement.

"Rydia, I think you should calm down a little." I heard my sister say, Pichu nodding his head in agreement.

"But I don't want to, big sister!" I whined, trying to fake a sad expression.

"That one does not work on us." Paul, looking for confirmation as he looked at my big brother and sister. Both nodded their heads, forcing me to accept my own defeat.

"Hey, how about you head down there? I still got some things left to do." Ash suddenly said, surprising me and everyone else.

"Alright, but you better hurry." Brock said, before he told us to get going.

* * *

><p><strong>(May)<strong>

Walking towards the arena where the opening ceremony would be held, I still waited for Ash to join during our entire walk, but he hever did.

"I'm going to go and look for Ash." I decided, everyone stopping as they heard me. "Ash should have been here a long time ago."

"But you better hurry, the opening ceremony begins in 20 minutes." Cynthia said, obviously caring for Ash, and that he wouldn't miss his chance.

"Yeah, I know!" I shouted, already running back to our camp. After a minute or so I could definitely feel that something was different. Seeing smoke rise from the forest, I ran as fast as I possibly could to see if something had happened to Ash. "Ash!" I screamed, hoping to get a response, but I was only greeted by silence. Entering a clearing, I managed to put my hand over my mouth in terror. The entire clearing was burnt, and all the trees were gone or were laying on the ground.

"May!" Ash exclaimed, standing on the other side with Lucario standing next to him and holding the Vandild.

"Ash, did you do this?" I whispered, terrified at what he possibly could have done.

"Yeah, Lucario managed to do this with the Vandild." he explained, seeing my facial expression. "Hey, everything's alright." Ash tried to comfort me, pulling me into a hug. Stroking my hair, he could most likely feel me shaking.

"Would you ever use this against a Pokemon?" I asked, not sure what to think anymore.

"Not if I don't need to. But you need to remember, only if Lucario would use it at full power it would inflict lethal damage." Ash explained to me, continuing to stroke my hair. Not responding, I simply enjoyed the moment, until I remembered that Ash had a League to participate in.

"Hey! The League starts in 5 minutes!" I said, clearly having forgotten about it completely while being in Ash's arms. Not wasting any time, Ash took my hand and sprinted faster than I had ever seen while dragging me with him.

"Excuse me!" Ash quickly said to one of the ladies at a desk, getting her attention.

"Oh hello. Didn't you registrate here not too long ago?" she asked, still remembering Ash by the looks of it.

"Yeah, but could you check on which field I have my battle? The name's Ash Ketchum." Ash quickly explained, making me wonder how he actually forgotten time that much.

"You will battle on field 1, but you better hurry if you don't want to get disqualified from the League." the woman explained, giving Ash a quick smile before pointing in the direction of the field. Not having let go of my hand the entire time, I saw the woman smile at me, she had probably noticed Ash holding my hand, Ash pulled me with him to the field the woman had pointed. A minute later, and I could see everyone standing there, except Rydia who was jumping up and down again.

"There you are!" Serena exclaimed, looking rather worried about Ash getting disqualified from the League this early.

"Everything's alright, I'm here." Ash responded, quickly letting go of my hand.

"Ash, you better head into the trainer's room, while the rest of us head to the lounge." Cynthia said, having taken care of everything. Walking rather fast, Ash slowly disappeared into the corridors of the arena while Cynthia was leading up to the lounge which she had reserved for us. Turning around, I could see Lucario still standing there, unsure what to do.

"Are you coming?" I asked him, holding my hand as a sign for him that he could come. Looking in Ash's direction again, he eventually followed me and the rest up to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

Sitting on a bench wasn't what I had expected, but maybe it was because I would have the first battle on this field.

"Do you think I'm ready?" I asked my best friend, sitting on shoulder while rubbing his head against my cheek.

"Pika! (Of course you are!)" Pikachu responded faithfully. At least someone believed in the training I had come up for them.

"Thanks buddy." I said, rubbing his head before I stood up and stretched. Looking up, I could see a light blinking, which meant that it was time to head out. Hearing the announcer, I could feel my heart beating faster.

"And now, welcome our first participant onto the field! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the announcer roared, I walking out slowly from the red side trainer room as I heard my name. "On the other side though, challenger far from easy. From Snowpoint City, Sam Kenzler!" the announcer continued, my opponent also walking out of his trainer room, seemingly confident.

"Red side, heads or tails?" the referee asked, a coin ready to decide who should send out their Pokemon first.

"Tails." I called, hoping I would win. Every advantage would count in this tournament. Flipping the coin, I waited for the referee to show us the result. Picking it up, all of us could see that it was tails.

"Green side, send out your Pokemon." the referee said, waiting until Sam had released his Pokemon. Taking a pokeball from his belt, Sam threw it into the air and revealed his Pokemon. Appearing from the ball was an Infernape. I had actually planned on using the right Pokemon from the start.

"Go Floatzel!" I shouted, releasing my trustworthy Water-type.

"This is a 2 on 2 battle. The first trainer to lose both his Pokemon has lost. Understood?" the referee asked, receiving a nod from us. "Begin!"

"Infernape, use Dig!" Sam ordered, trying to take the initiative in this battle.

"Floatzel, watch closely to see if you can spot him. If you feel any movement under you, jump immediately." I said calmly, using a nearly identical tactic when I used Infernape back in Sinnoh. Watching carefully as well, I spotted a slight amount movement under the ground, dirt kicking up because of Infernape's movement, readied an attack.

"Infernape, get out of there and use Mach Punch!" Sam shouted, my prediction being correct.

"Floatzel, Hydro Cannon!" I countered, surprising everyone in the arena. I most likely would not have noticed it a few years ago, but when using a Pokemon with Dig yourself, you learn some basic traits of it and how people use it.

"Infernape, get out of there!" he screamed desperately, but to no avail. Bursting out of the ground, Infernape had already pulled his fist back and was ready to strike. Instead of having ambushed Floatzel, Infernape found himself in a rather sticky situation. Taking Floatzel's newly learnt Hydro Cannon heads up, I watched somewhat shocked. I hadn't really seen Floatzel's Hydro Cannon, so I was rather happy over its raw power compared to the Water Gun.

"Finish it with Aqua Jet!" I ordered, wanting to have an impressive first showing. Still somewhat taken by the hit, Infernape was not prepared for Floatzel's Aqua Jet. Slamming it right into Infernape, he was sent hauling back to his trainer who looked rather terrified at his fainted starter. Pulling out his pokeball, it looked like he was hoping for his Infernape to get up. I shook my head, it was clear that his Infernape was out cold. Recalling his Infernape, his placed the ball back on his belt before he rather confident took the next one. Oh man, it was probably going to be an electric or grass-type. Should I recall Floatzel or should I hide my other Pokemon and take a rather big risk while putting Floatzel in more danger. I recalled Floatzel and decided on who to use.

"Salamence!"

"Glalie!" I shouted, a grin spreading across my face while Sam's face was one of horror. He had probably hoped for me to keep using Floatzel, and I tend to not switch Pokemon in the middle of a battle. "Ice Beam!" I opened up, remembering when Glalie still was a Snorunt and was unable to use Ice Beam properly.

"Salamence, dodge it!" Sam countered, knowing that one hit could spell his doom. Not that I believed his Salamence would faint from one hit, but more so from the chance that Salamence could freeze.

"Double Team!" I instead tried, switching up my strategy to something a little different.

"Be careful." Sam said, aware that I had a few tricks to use terrain and moves like Double Team to my advantage.

"Headbutt!" I screamed, hoping neither Sam or Salamence would see it coming in time. All clones quickly moved in, and there was really only one way to see the difference. But they didn't, which allowed Glalie to score a direct from behind on Salamence.

"Salamence, turn around the using Dragon Claw!" Sam ordered, making me wonder how strong that Salamence really was. Turning around, rather fast for its size, Salamence quickly struck Glalie with its claw before it treated back a little to give it more breathing room. I really didn't want to resort to this tactic, but against a powerhouse like that Salamence I had no regrets.

"Glalie, use Blizzard!" I started, not really because I cared for the damage but more to slow that Salamence down and maybe freeze it to increase my chance of knocking him out with my next move.

"Get out of there!" Sam tried, probably aware of my basic plan with Blizzard.

"Now, end it! Sheer Cold!" I screamed, never having resorted to this type of strategy.

"No! Salamence, you have to get out of there!" Sam screamed, not having planned to get kicked out of the tournament during the first round. There was really no point, the coldness of Blizzard would have most likely slowed down enough to stop Salamence from dodging, but it was also frozen him at the point where his wings connected with his body, which made flying a very painful experience for any sort of Pokemon. Sheer Cold did what it should do, knocking out Pokemon cold.

"Salamence is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum!" the referee announced, holding up a green flag.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, happy over my victory with Pikachu nuzzling my cheek in happiness. Walking over to Sam, who looked rather down. Who wouldn't after you had lost in the first round of the Kalos League? "Hey." I started, getting his attention. An expression of understanding spread across his face as he understood what I wanted.

"I would never have thought that I would get beaten this hard in a real battle." Sam admitted, shaking his head slightly before he held out his hand. "If you could win this easily over me, I am sure no one up to the round of 16 will even bother you, at all." Sam stated, not sure what to think of his words. Instead of thinking about it, I shook his hand before both of us parted ways. Walking through the exit, I quickly saw a blur of red hit me before I felt my back land on the ground.

"You were amazing!" were the muffled cries I heard, watching the others laugh at my predicament. Trying to stand up, I was forced to _hug_ May in order to get up without having to get her off me. Nearly slamming her head into my chest, I chuckled while her back.

"That was more than impressive." Cynthia stated, having most likely seen more battles, and participated in more battles, than any of us. "But, you can celebrate alone, I got a meeting in a few minutes." Cynthia added, receiving a 'bye' from everyone before she headed somewhere.

"So, how about I make us a feast to celebrate your first victory?" Brock asked, knowing I would not say no.

"You're on!" I responded grinning, May finally having let go of me. "Hey Paul, when is your battle?"

"In two hours." Paul responded, not praising me on my victory. Should I have expected it? Not really, he was still not the friendliest person out there.

"Let's hope you will win, I don't want to miss the chance of beating you a second time." I said grinning, honestly waiting for our rematch to come.

* * *

><p><strong>(?)<strong>

"So, what do you think?" Cynthia asked, standing in front of my desk while I was already watching a replay of the battle for the second time. I hadn't believed her when she first told me of this so called prodigy, but now that I had seen it with my own eyes, I clearly understood what she had meant when she called him a prodigy. That Salamence had clearly been a well trained Pokemon, but to be taken out that fast, even when going against a type-disadvantage, a well trained Pokemon shouldn't go down in two hits.

"He truly is remarkable." I responded, shaking my head as I saw his Glalie use Sheer Cold to knock out Salamence. Yes, Sheer Cold knocks out any Pokemon if it hits. If you can dodge it, that won't be a major problem. But by using Blizzard, Salamence would have been slowed down but also got frozen so he unable to even fly.

"How far do _you_ think he will go?" Cynthia continued asking, probably rubbing it my face that I hadn't believed her when she told me about him.

"He will win the entire tournament." I stated, rather confident in my statement.

"Did that single battle change your mind? That was fast." Cynthia joked, grinning at my expression.

"Alright, do you think he will challenge the Elite Four once he has won the League?" I countered, not enjoying all the questions.

"Obviously, and I am quite sure he could take on all four with the experience and momentum from the League." Cynthia answered, this time going against my opinion.

"We will see, we will see."

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the first chapter of the Kalos League, including the first battle. Just so you know, the next few chapters will progress similar, with maybe some filler chapters for some character focusdevelopement. Can you guess who the newest character is? If you can, don't spoil it in your review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrivals

**I lied. I said I would update my other stories, but I didn't. Seriously though, after this I will finish _Hoenn's Princess and her Guardian_ while _White: Crossing_ _the Limits!_ has been put on a temporary as usual and without further ado, welcome to Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

I was not sure what it was, but my victory gave me an amount of energy which seemed impossible. I talked to my Pokemon, told them about the battle. I praised Glalie and Floatzel as much as I could, before I let my other Pokemon talk to them.

"Hey Ash, I think you should calm down a little." Brock called, standing over a stew which he was preparing to celebrate the dominant start to my league run. I guess you could also say Paul was celebrating, even though he still had to battle. I had won with ease, so I expected no less from Paul's battle. Obviously I would study it intensely so I could possibly find out something that would aid me.

"Alright." I responded, letting my Pokemon talk while I headed over to the table and sat down next to May. Sitting in her lap was Rydia, Pichu having found a new spot on May's head. On the other side sat Paul, Serena next to him while Bonnie was still playing around. Clemont was seemingly working on one of his experiments again.

"Dinner's up!" Brock exclaimed a minute later, carrying the boiling stew and placing it on our table. Having lived off Brock's cooking lead to that I never really thought of it as something special, I still loved it though. Paul, Serena and the others had only gotten to taste Brock's cooking once, so I was not surprised over how fast the stew disappeared from their bowls.

"If I had known how good your cooking was back in Sinnoh, I might have forced myself to travel with you." Paul joked, more likely being serious about it though.

"You're welcome, but I don't think that would have worked out very well." Brock responded, making me think once again. I was thinking way too much since Unova, things had been easier before I had started thinking about my loss. I touched the thought of having to travel with Paul, back in Sinnoh and now. I would probably enjoy it, especially after we settled our differences in the Sinnoh league, changing our rivalry into something good.

"So Paul, have you even thought about your battle?" I asked, hoping he would tell me something that would help me.

"Not really, but it won't matter. Not a lot has changed in my style since Sinnoh." Paul stated, still using his Pokemon to the biggest effect. His Drapion was a behemoth, but he did not only use it for its raw power but also to hinder his opponent. It was something I would hardly do, only the other way around if it would aid me and my Pokemon in some way.

"Maybe you should change. Experience alone will not be enough to defeat Brandon." I argued, Brandon being recognized as one of the strongest trainers out there. Some even said he could possibly match with a champion if he tried his hardest.

"Hmpf. If you beat me I will change, and you lose I will continue like I always have." Paul suggested, adding a reason why I should defeat him. I would not deny that his style was strong, but using common strategies, they wouldn't stand a chance against Brandon.

"Fine with me, keep raising my motivation and you might end up like some of these trainers we will battle in this tournament." I replied, seeing Paul shake his head and Brock chuckle at our exchange. About to say something, Paul quickly stopped as Serena gave him a hit to head. Chuckling a little, May decided that if Serena could hit Paul, I deserved a hit too. Finishing our meal, we slowly started to get ready to head back to the battlefields and watch Paul's battle. Standing up, I cleaned my bowl and handed it to Brock, who put it away before we could leave. Waiting for everyone else, I walked next to May with Pikachu on my shoulder and Lucario on the other side, before Rydia got between me and May took our hands and held them while walking.

"What did you and Lucario really do in the forest?" May suddenly whispered, making sure no one heard her. Sighing, I knew there was no chance I could hide it from forever. And if I did, she would continue asking until I told her.

"I tested Lucario's Mega Evolution and the Vandild." I admitted, thinking back to the moment.

"You never told me exactly what you did." May continued, probably more worried about what would happen if a Pokemon would have gotten hit by Lucario's attack.

"We tried some different techniques." I responded, having worked on to get Lucario used to battle with the Vandild and see what it possibly could do. Walking further down the hill, I didn't even notice that we had reached the battlefield where Paul would have his battle. Not saying a single word, Paul already headed to the the trainers room while Serena tried to catch up with him. Watching them, I saw Serena gave Paul a quick hug before letting him prepare himself.

"What was that about?" May teased grinning, obviously not having missed the little interaction between them. Looking away, Serena was saved by Cynthia who was waving us over to the her personal lounge.

"Hey Ash, there is someone who would like to meet you." Cynthia said, looking behind me. Turning around I was rather surprised seeing Diantha standing there with her Gardevoir floating next to her.

"Hello Ash." Diantha greeted me, acknowledging the others with a nod, Gardevoir waving at us.

"You can come with me." Cynthia told everyone, May hesitating a little before she followed the rest. Following them with his eyes, Lucario stayed with me this time now that he could.

"So, what's the reason for this meeting?" I asked, knowing Diantha she had a good reason for this.

"You are absolutely right." Diantha responded smiling, waving me closer to her. "I am quite confident that you will win this tournament, actually I don't doubt it. So, I am going to ask you, do you think you are ready to challenge the Elite Four?"

"If I win, maybe. If I don't feel ready, I am not going to accept the challenge." I responded honestly, watching Diantha's expression change.

"You are truly remarkable Ash. Most trainers would probably not even think about it, they would just do it. But you are different, so I am going to cheer you on from my lounge together with the Elite Four. They are all expecting to battle you someday." Diantha said, before she walked away, most likely heading to her own lounge to watch Paul's battle. Floating a little longer, Gardevoir floated up to me and gave me a quick hug before she followed her trainer. Well, how should I interpret that? I had one Pokemon who had shown affection towards me while also having met one, even though I think Gardevoir had just taken a liking for me like so many before her. Shaking my head, I petted Pikachu on the head before I walked up the stairs to Cynthia's lounge with Lucario following my every step. I couldn't be more lucky to have so much support behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Paul)<strong>

Was this how he had felt? An eerie calm surrounding you, mixed in with the nervousness of the first real battle. It hit me harder than I had expected that I most likely wouldn't do as well as Ketchum without the support of him and his friends. Even if I tried to think that it didn't matter, it was impossible. I knew their support, especially the one from Serena and Ketchum mattered. I really cared for her, but at the same time I couldn't see me travelling with her. I had travelled alone for too long, company was something I never had. Looking up, I saw the light blinking which signalized that it was time. Taking a pokeball from my belt, I stood up and took a deep breath in order to prepare myself. I had a plan, my Pokemon were ready and I trusted them completely. Walking though the corridor I excited the inside and was greeted by a roar from the crowd.

"Meet our first trainer, Paul from Veilstone City!" the announcer roared, the crowd getting more excited for each passing second.

"And now, his opposition! Welcome Mark from Cherrygrove City!" the announcer continued, my opponent also getting a massive amount of support from the crowd. It seemed like everyone wanted a good battle. But, I got the bigger support. Serena was standing in the stands and was waving at me while Ketchum gave me a thumbs up. If he could defeat me again he would have earned my full respect.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle. A coin flip will decide who gets to send out their Pokemon first." the referee stated, standing on the middle of the field. "Green side, heads or tails?"

"Tails." my opponent, Mark, responded while the referee nodded to show that he had heard. Flipping the coin, I watched, not really caring for the result. I had chosen my two Pokemon, and I would use them no matter what. Picking about the coin, he both showed us who had won.

"Green side will choose first!" the referee stated, holding up s green flag which showed that I had to pick my Pokemon first.

"Electivire, stand by for battle." I said, throwing the pokeball I had chosen preemptively. I watched my Electivire show it self while giving of a sense of confidence to anyone seeing him. Wielding a grin, I guess my opponent had something in mind that he thought could defeat my Electivire.

"Golem, I choose you!" he shouted, throwing his pokeball into the air as well. A rock type? If he thought he could beat me with that, he was in for a surprise. "Golem, start out with Rollout!"

"Electivire, stop him in his tracks with Thunder!" I ordered, trying to gauge how strong that Golem possibly could be. Starting to roll, Electivire waited for the right moment before he released the electricity. Striking head on, I watched in fascination how Golem could not get any further thanks to Electivire's Thunder stopping him right in his tracks. "Raise the power!"

"Golem, make a turn and get out of there!" Mark countered, trying to get Golem out of Electivire's Thunder. Managing to get out of Electivire's Thunder, I had forgotten one thing. "Continue charging up Rollout!"

"Electivire, jump into the air!" I suddenly shouted, shooting a quick glance at the others who were watching surprised. Except Ketchum, who was grinning at my move.

"Follow him!" Mark ordered, maybe a bit too fast. Using the momentum from having charged up Rollout, Golem managed to get into the air and was now shooting for Electivire.

"Protect!" I abruptly called, ending his hopes of scoring a hit. Looking closely, I could see Golem's body showing some signs of damage which mostly consisted of multiple cracks over his body. Colliding with Electivire's Protect, Golem got knocked back which allowed me to maybe even take a victory. "Brick Break!"

"No!" Mark shouted, staring at the scene in front of him evolve. Charging up his attack, I waited for Electivire to strike. Holding in his attack, Electivire struck once golem got into his reach. Slamming his fist straight into Golem's face, I watched Golem skyrocket towards the ground with a loud sound accompanying him.

"Now, finish it! Thunder!" I roared, Electivire quickly responding to my command. Still in mid-air, he released the electricity onto Golem who most likely was recovering from the Brick Break. Having hit his target, Golem responded with a roar of agony as his entire body got electrocuted. I really had to praise Electivire after this battle, his strength was just incredible. Shivering a little, I looked around baffled. A cold breeze, in the middle of spring? Shaking my head, I was wondering if I had just imagined it. Looking up to the stands, one person got my attention. Wielding a cane and wearing a blue coat, the old man stood there and stared at me before he simply walked away.

"Golem is unable to battle! Red side, send out your Pokemon!" the referee announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. Quickly looking up again, I saw Ketchum staring in the same direction where the old man had been. Had he spotted him as well? Shifting my attention back to Mark, I waited for him to pick his Pokemon. Taking a ball from his belt, he quickly threw it in the air to reveal what he had picked. Luck wasn't on my side today.

* * *

><p><strong>(Serena)<strong>

"Golem is unable to battle! Red side, send out your next Pokemon!" I heard the referee state, my heart taking a jump. Paul was one step closer to advancing to the next round in the League! Watching Paul's opponent, I really hoped that he maybe would choose something that would favor Paul in this match.

"Alakazam, prepare yourself!" Mark announced, having thrown his ball into the air to reveal the powerful psychic type. Shaking his head, Paul showed to the referee that he wouldn't change his Pokemon and stay with Electivire.

"Alakazam vs Electivire, begin!" the referee shouted, taking a step back to avoid standing in the fray.

"Thunderbolt!" Paul quickly called, making me wonder how confident he was. Maybe it would have been better if he had recalled Electivire, even though he hadn't taken any damage from the first battle.

"Dodge it, then use Psybeam!" Mark countered, seeming much more focused now than before. Jumping backwards right before the Thunderbolt hit, I watched how Electivire also dodged Alakazam's Psybeam, but barely. Glancing at Ash, I could see him shaking his head with his eyes closed. Did he notice something already?

* * *

><p><strong>(Paul)<strong>

This was not what I had expected, the speed of that Alakazam was just ridiculous.

"Psybeam!" Mark snapped me out of my thoughts, Electivire already moving on his own accord. Looking up at the stands, Ketchum was shaking his head. Opening his eyes, he looked directly at me. What did he see? Had he expected something else from me? Maybe he just remembered our match from the Sinnoh League. Had my skill declined in his eyes? No, I would not lose! Not here and not to anyone besides him!

"Electivire, Thunder on yourself!" I ordered, not caring about hiding anything from Ketchum. Using Thunder on himself, I saw Electivire wince slightly before he started moving a lot faster. "Now, close in and use Thunder Punch!"

"Alakazam, Protect!" Mark called, expecting it to work. Closing in at an impossible speed, Electivire struck Alakazam before he even could lift his spoons and use Protect.

"Thunder!" I screamed, Electivire in the blink of a second unleashing electricity upon Alakazam at close range. Eventually an explosion was created, covering Alakazam while Electivire jumped backwards to avoid getting caught in it. Waiting, I tensed up as I saw Alakazam standing on his legs. Lifting up his spoons, instead of managing to do anything he collapsed on the spot.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Paul from Veilstone City!" the referee stated, looking again to make sure Alakazam was not trying to get up. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. I had won, but it had been a far from flawless victory. Suddenly I noticed the clapping and roaring of the crowd, having blinded it out before. Instead of waiting any longer, I simply turned around and headed for the exit so I could meet with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Diantha)<strong>

"So you are competing here?" I asked both of them, surprised to ever meet someone from Johto.

"Yes, mostly in order to have a rematch with young Mr. Ketchum." the older one of them responded, his partner looking rather shy.

"And what if you land on the other side of bracket?" I questioned, there being no way for them be sure that they would battle Ash.

"Then we will be happy with facing that Paul." the old man continued, readjusting his position.

"As you know, we gym leaders either use weaker Pokemon or limit our stronger Pokemon." the girl stated, "So we never battled Ash at his full, and this will be our way for thanking for the favors he has done for both of us."

"Alright, but you will have to continue to go through the league like everyone else." I responded, both nodding in understandment.

"And else we might simply challenge him outside the league, a battle is a battle." the veteran gym leader responded, turning around and taking his leave. At least the girl seemed more of a social person.

"Goodbye." she quickly said smiling before taking her leave. Shaking my head, I wondered how they could manage to travel together from Johto all the way over to Kalos.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"You pulled together in the end." I commented, standing next to Paul while both of us observed the lake.

"I can't make myself look like an idiot in front on my rival." Paul responded, a weak smile on his face. Even if he had lost he could have used another Pokemon, but then he would show that he was not better than your average trainer. I was more than impressed, managing to keep a clear mind and come up with a strategy when you were losing. That was what any trainer needed to be able to do. Did I have that? Most likely, but only time would tell how good both of us really were.

"Maybe not, but eventually losing will become normal. You are never going to defeat every trainer out there, especially without losing a single Pokemon." I stated, Paul looking like he was thinking about something.

"So how was it that you were able to defeat Brandon?" Paul asked, surprising me a little.

"Trust. I trusted in my Pokemon. No, I knew that they could win." I said honestly, never having doubted that Pikachu would be able to beat Brandon's Regice.

"Well then, how about we find out if your trust is rightly placed?" Paul challenged me, not even needing to say that he wanted a battle. If he wanted to find out why Pikachu was my best friend and most trusted Pokemon, I had no problem doing it. Walking over to one side, Paul walked over to the other side while he released Electivire.

"Iron Tail!" I shouted, Paul showing that he and Electivire were ready.

"Jump over him and use Brick Break!" Paul countered. Well, there went my predictions of his counter. Jumping over Pikachu, Electivire had instantly prepared Brick Break and started swinging his fist towards Pikachu.

"Slide and spin around!" I called, Pikachu throwing himself on the ground before he turned around and parried Electivire's Brick Break with his Iron Tail. Crashing against his tail, Electivire was fighting to gain dominance in this display of tower. Quickly letting go, Pikachu rolled to the side which made Electivire hit the ground and allowed Pikachu to slam his tail straight into Electivire's back.

"Electvire, use Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered, obviously not liking in which direction this battle was going so far. Getting up at a speed that most Pokemon would never show, especially after taking a direct hit like Pikachu's Iron Tail, Electvire got up and was already closing in on Pikachu.

"Iron Tail again!" I decided, seeing that it was the most effective way to deal with that Thunder Punch. Once again, our two Pokemon clashed but this time there was no real battle.

"Disengage!" Paul called, Electivire quickly removing the pressure and jumped backwards. Tumbling a little, Pikachu quickly regained his balance and was also standing on his stating position again.

"Are you finished, or do you want to see more?" I asked, Paul simply staring at me.

"I'm far from done! Electivire, use Thunder on yourself!" Paul responded, deciding to take this battle a step further. Using Thunder, Electivire immediately started moving faster which would allow him to possibly match Pikachu's speed much better.

"If you want to really see what speed means, I'll show you! Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack and use Iron Tail!" I shouted, Paul taking a step backwards as he watched Pikachu dash forward.

"Electivire, hit him with Thunder Punch!" Paul quickly called, recollecting himself in order to not lose.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" I followed up my previous command, Pikachu sliding which got him behind Electivire before he managed to propel himself into the air. "Now, Iron Tail!"  
>"Turn around Electivire!" Paul countered, Electivire turning around in an instant before his Thunder Punch blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail. "Electro Ball!"<p>

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball too!" I shouted, both of our Pokemon already having created a gap between themselves. Swinging their tails, both fired off the electric orb and sent them directly on a collision course. Creating an explosion, both Pokemon were quick to act however.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered, Electivire quickly charging while Pikachu had been caught a little in the blast.

"Pikachu, use Counter Shield!" I called, not having used that move for a long time. Landing on his back, Pikachu used Thunderbolt which stopped Electivire and forced him to step back.

"Thunder!" Paul shouted before I could order my next attack.

"Counter it with Thunder! I screamed, hoping Pikachu would be fast enough to avoid getting caught once again. Releasing their attacks, the electricity simply negated each other and cancelled both attacks. There, an opening! "Finish this! Thunderbolt!"

"No! Electivire, get out of there!" Paul called, seeing as well that Electivire looked exhausted. Jumping up in the air, Pikachu did not hesitate to use Thunderbolt and aimed straight for Electivire. Not being fast enough, Electivire got covered in smoke as he got hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Waiting anxiously, I really hoped that this would score me the win. "Giga Impact!"

No way.

"Pikachu, hold nothing back! Volt Tackle!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, not having had a battle like this in a long time. Taking a small jump, Pikachu started to bath himself in electricity while Electivire was charging while covered in purple.

"Now!" came the united scream of me and Paul, our Pokemon taking the last of their energy so they could end this. Having gathered enough power, Pikachu and Electivire let out a scream before they came in contact with each other. I had to cover my face and grab my hat in order to not let the shockwave grab it. Standing my ground, I slowly felt the shockwave weakening until it disappeared completely.

"Stop it you two!" May suddenly shouted, having seen me and Paul battle.

"There's no reason for you to battle." Serena added, quickly walking over to Paul and pulling him away. Managing to recall the still standing Electivire, before he got dragged away, Paul put up no resistance and simply let Serena do whatever she wanted.

"So, why were you two battling?" May asked, taking a softer approach than Serena did.

"Do you remember my battle against Brandon and his Regice?" I questioned, not sure how well May remembered it.

"Of course I do!" May responded, "But what has that do with your and Paul's battle?"

"He wanted to know how I was able to defeat Brandon and his Regice with Pikachu" I explained, May shaking her head.

"And, do you think he got the answer he was looking for?" May continued, having managed to get a lot closer to than she was before.

"I hope, else me and Pikachu gave it our all for nothing. Right, buddy?" I asked, earning a soft response from Pikachu who was know sitting on my shoulder.

"Well, let's head back. Brock said he was planning to start preparing dinner." May stated, sneaking her head under my arm while I put it around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Brock)<strong>

Cooking for a total of eight persons and all of their Pokemon was no easy task, especially when all of them could eat more than any person I had ever met in my life.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"No way." I mumbled, seeing that everyone looked as shocked as I probably did. I couldn't have heard wrong, could I?

"Team Rocket?" Ash asked surprised, probably not expecting to meet them here.

"Do not worry, today is not the day we will steal your Pokemon!" Jessie announced, sounding honest for once. Even though Team Rocket tried to capture Pikachu and our other Pokemon over and over, I would not forget the times where they helped us.

"Today is the day we show you our appreciation!" James added, Meowth nodding in agreement. "You have blasted us an uncountable number of times, but never have you turned us in. So, here we are to return the favor.

"It is not our style, but we will cheer you on. After all, someone who has blasted us off so many times should be able to win a Pokemon League!" Jessie stated.

"But, if you don't win this we will continue chasing you until you do win a League!" Meowth finished grinning, by the looks hoping that Ash would not win. What else could they do then?

"Fine with me." Ash responded, holding out his hand. Getting closer, James, Jessie and Meowth all placed their hands on Ash's. They never seized to amaze me.

"So, how about you join us for dinner?" I asked, at least not planning on being rude after this.

"If we have gone this already, we see no problem with that!" Jessie said, James and Meowth both nodding. It looked like I would have to cook some more if I wanted to get everyone satisfied this evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking a week off and writing at a slower pace really works wonders. This entire week I have been working on this chapter, in between playing HeartGold and watching some of the Pokemon anime to keep myself inspired. Playing HeartGold also led to the addition of two new characters, most of you probably knowing who they are. Also, while writing I came up with adding Team Rocket. I simply neglected them throughout my entire writing. Please leave a review if got any thoughts, positive or negative, about this and I'll see you guys next time! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Battling

**After finishing _Hoenn's Princess and her Guardian_, I can now put all my attention back on this. So, here's Chapter 5. From here on, there will be more and more shipping moments, especially between Paul and Serena who will be first when it comes to the actual confession. Also, two battles in one chapter, which will continue for the most part until the 6 on 6 battles. Review as usual and welcome to Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(May)<strong>

"So, how many battles have Ash and Paul left?" I asked Brock, who was preparing breakfast while the others were preparing themselves. Sitting on the ground next to me was Rydia, playing with her Pichu while feeding him the food Brock had specially made Pikachu, Pichu and Electivire.

"Well, that would be a total of 8 battles if both of them were to reach the finals." Brock explained to me, before returning his attention the making breakfast.

"Morning." a voice greeted us from behind, I turning around to see Ash standing with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Shortly after Paul also joined, giving us a short nod while we all were waiting for the others to get so we could eat breakfast.

"So, are you two ready for your battles today?" I asked, looking expectantly at both.

"Sure am. We won't lose this early, right Paul?" Ash asked, looking at Paul.

"I hadn't planned on losing just yet." he responded, a movement from the side catching my attention.

"It seems like our two trainers are up." Cynthia greeted us, looking like she had something more important to say. "You know, both of you have made a name for yourself with your impressive victories among the elites. You were the only ones to get through the first round undefeated." Cynthia explained, surprising me a little. The Elite Four of Kalos, and maybe even the Champion, had taken a notice to Ash and Paul?

"Should I be surprised? Only the best trainers would manage that." Brock said, seemingly having his full attention on preparing the massive breakfast. "Will you join us?"

"I don't see why not." Cynthia responded smiling, taking a seat at our table were everyone was sitting and waiting. I watched Paul, who simply sat down next to Serena. They made such a wonderful couple, even if they weren't one yet. Nearly choking on the water I was drinking, I stared as Serena gave Paul a quick peck on the cheek. His cheeks turning dark red, Paul looked like he was about to explode before he faceplanted on the table, earning a chuckle from everyone while probably not even knowing what had caused it.

"Hey Paul, you better want to sit straight if you want to be able to eat." Brock stated, Paul instantly sitting up straight at those words. Giggling a little, I waited until Ash was sitting next to before I rested my head on his shoulder. Even though I really wanted, I was not going to be as forward as Serena was with Paul. No, I would let my and Ash's relationship develop on its own even if I would've to wait until he openly said what I wanted to hear from him.

"Have you already decided what Pokemon you'll use for your battles today?" I asked, the question directed at Ash and Paul.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Ash suddenly exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I need to go to the Pokemon Center and get a Pokemon from Professor Oak!

"Another one?" Paul asked, looking unsure why Ash would need another Pokemon.

"Why not? The more the merrier, right?" Ash answered, making me giggle again. It was so typical him.

"Can I come too?" I questioned, wanting to see what Pokemon Ash would get.

"Of course! Hey Lucario, I need you to come too." Ash said, Lucario nodding before both of them went back to eating their breakfast.

"Thanks Professor Oak." Ash said, talking over a phone while holding the pokeball in his hand that had just been sent over. Watching him, I could see the excitement and it made me all the more interested in what Pokemon there was in that pokeball.

"So, what Pokemon did Professor Oak send you?" I asked, Ash nearly looking like a little kid who had just gotten his christmas present while walking toward the exit of the Pokemon Center.

"Why would I tell you? You're going to find out anyway when I battle in 15 minutes." Ash responded, making me pout in disappointment. Why couldn't he simply tell me?

"Maybe you'll tell me if I do this." I said gathering some courage before I stood on my toes and placed a quick peck on Ash's cheek like Serena had done to Paul earlier today. Looking even worse than Paul, I started to worry a little how he would react once his mind started processing what had happened.

"Nah, you'll have to wait." Ash finally said, nothing happening at all before he continued walking. Why hadn't it worked?! Leaving me no choice, I simply walked next to him Lucario on the other side while Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder also looking rather excited to meet the Pokemon Ash had gotten.

"So why did Lucario have to come along?" I questioned, not seeing any real purpose in it.

"He'll prepare my friend here." Ash responded, holding up his pokeball. It had to be a fighting type! Why else would he need Lucario to prepare his secret Pokemon? "Hey, you better head over to the lounge. My battle starts in 10 minutes." Ash said, walking in the direction of our camp. Turning around, I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was turned back and felt Ash's lips on my cheeks. Blushing heavily, I started running towards the arena, leaving Ash behind. Maybe my kiss had done more than I had hoped for. Slowly, the arena came into my sight where I saw everyone standing outside the stairs up to the lounge.

"There you're!" Brock said, glancing on his watch. "Will Ash be coming soon?"

"I hope so, he said he had some last minute preparations to do." I responded, everyone walking up the stairs with Cynthia at the lead.

"Hey, wait for us!" a voice suddenly shouted behind us, getting everyone's attention. Standing there was Team Rocket, catching their breaths.

"We didn't want to miss this!" James stated, waiting for us to allow them to join us.

"Alright, follow us." Cynthia said, continuing to walk up the stairs, now with Team Rocket following us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

I could barely contain my excitement, standing on the red side while my opponent, Maria from Opelucid City, was standing on the other side.

"Red side, heads or hails?" the referee asked, holding up the coin.

"Tails." I said, the coin being flipped.

"Heads." he responded, showing the result. Looks like I would have to send out my Pokemon first.

"Alright. Pidgeot, brace yourself!" I announced, throwing my pokeball in the air which released one of my oldest Pokemon.

"Ampharos, battle ready!" Maria said, also throwing her pokeball in the air which revealed an Ampharos on her side. This would be harder than I thought, but I had won enough battles where the odds had been against me and my Pokemon.

"Begin!" the referee shouted, quickly stepping back in order to land in the fray of our Pokemon.

"Ampharos, try to get close and use Thunder Punch!" Maria ordered, not leaving any doubt that she believed her Pokemon could do it.

"Take it head on with Sky Attack!" I countered, Pidgeot pushing himself off the ground to meet Ampharos' Thunder Punch, bathing in a white glow. Colliding, sparks were flying which barely affected either Pokemon. "Now, use Steel Wing!"

"Dodge it!" Maria quickly shouted, Ampharos jumping backwards to avoid the slashing motion of Pidgeot's Steel Wing.

"Again!" I commanded, Pidgeot trying to hit Ampharos who kept jumping backwards with Steel Wing.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Maria screamed, Ampharos just having dodged another Steel Wing which made Pidgeot somewhat helpless. I could only watch as the Thunderbolt struck Pidgeot, screeching in pain before he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried, Pidgeot starting to slowly get back up. "Great, Quick Attack!" I continued, knowing Pidgeot was far from done. Dashing forward at an amazing speed, Pidgeot left Ampharos no chance to react before they collided and Ampharos was sent flying.

"Ice Punch!" came the fast command of Maria, taking me by surprise. Why would she call out to Ampharos to use Ice Punch when Pidgeot not even was close? Then I saw it. Pidgeot was still speeding forward after using Quick Attack, getting in a range where Ampharos could land a point blank Ice Punch.

"Pidgeot, to the skies!" I suddenly ordered, the idea coming right before Ampharos' Ice Punch would have connected. Using the momentum, Pidgeot managed to make a turn upwards and barely evading the Ice Punch. "Now, Aerial Ace!"

"Ice Punch!" Maria shouted again, Ampharos readying himself. But he was too slow. Getting slammed into, Ampharos tried to stand his ground but was lifted into the air by Pidgeot.

"Grab him with your beak and slam him into the ground!" I followed up, not planning on losing the advantage that I had gotten. "Now, finish it with Hyper Beam!" I screamed, Pidgeot having slammed Ampharos into the ground, an instant later the orange orb in his mouth growing. "Fire!"

"No, Ampharos! You've to get up!" Maria shouted, not wanting Ampharos to get hurt more than needed. Firing the beam, Ampharos had just managed to get up before Pidgeot's Hyper Beam crashed into him and knocked him out in a split second.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Green side, call out your next Pokemon!" the referee announced, Maria giving her Ampharos some praise before recalling it.

"I'm impressed Ash, but it's time for you to meet my true ace! Tyranitar, take it from here!" Maria nearly roared, making me back away a little. I had not expected her to have the behemoth of Pokemon that a Tyranitar was.

"Red side, do you want to switch Pokemon?" the referee asked, waiting for me to make my choice. Nodding, I recalled Pidgeot after thanking him for his work and took my next pokeball from my belt. I had been a little lucky it seemed, even though I had planned to use him no matter what in this battle.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Maria, but your Tyranitar is in for a world of pain! Primeape, I need you!" I called, throwing Primeape's pokeball in the air which shot out a red team and showed my Primeape running on the spot. "Just so you know, I would have used him no matter what Pokemon you would have sent out." I added, Maria's facial expression changing lightly.

"Well, you're confident. I like that, But that won't stop me from defeating you and your Primeape!" Maria responded confidently.

"Tyranitar vs Primeape! Begin!" the referee shouted for the second time during this battle, Primeape standing still and waiting for my first command.

"Tyranitar, start off with Dragon Dance!" Maria ordered, Tyranitar focusing the massively increasing his power. My turn!

"Primeape, Mega Punch!" I shouted, Primeape running at an breathtaking speed, Why hadn't I used him before?

"Beat him to it! Fire Punch!" Maria countered, her Tyranitar pulling his burning fist backwards before slamming it into the fist of Primeape. Seemingly measuring their power, the two Pokemon were dead even before I took the initiative.

"Mega Kick!" I shouted, Primeape pulling away his fist which lead to Tyranitar stumbling forward while Primeape performed a roundhouse kick with powered leg. "Now, use Mega Punch again!"

"Throw him off balance with Earthquake!" Maria responded, her Tyranitar stomping and the ground and even jumping once which forced Primeape to stand still if he didn't want to fall. Looked like this would be a harder battle than I had expected, especially when Primeape should have an advantage, But I still had a trick up my sleeve if this wasn't going too well.

"Focus Punch!" I commanded, Primeape charging his attack while running around to avoid any incoming counterattacks to break his focus.

"Another Earthquake!" Maria shouted, making my prediction correct.

"Jump, then use Focus Punch!" I screamed, Primeape having ran so that he was in such close proximity he could simply jump to get in range.

"Tyranitar, block it with Thunder Punch!" Maria called, Tyranitar not seeing where Primeape was. "Behind you!" Maria screamed, Tyranitar not turning around in time which lead to him taking a Focus Punch to the head.

"Focus Blast!" I continued, Primeape already back on the ground with the white orb in his hand. "Fire!" I ordered, Primeape flinging the orb towards Tyranitar who seemed to be in a fit of rage after getting hit by Primeape's Focus Punch.

"Snap out of it!" Maria tried, actually succeeding in returning Tyranitar's attention to the battle. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Maria commanded, Tyranitar using the attack at a speed that was unbelievable.

"No!" I shouted, Primeape getting shot against the wall of the arena by the raw power of Tyranitar's Dark Pulse. Standing up, I saw how exhausted Primeape already looked from that one attack.

"Body Slam!" Maria screamed from the other side, my eyes widening. If that hit, Primeape might be done for.

"Primeape, dodge it!" I ordered, Primeape still being somewhat dizzy, not able to dodge in time. Getting slammed against the wall again, I only saw one way out. "Primeape, use Final Gambit!"

"What?!" Maria responded in horror, knowing there was no way that Tyranitar would be able to avoid that attack. Pulling back his arm, Primeape closed his eyes before his first turned black and he slammed it into Tyranitar who fainted on the spot. Looking proud, Primeape also fainted a few seconds later. I did not regret that I had him learn that move.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum!" the referee announced, the crowd cheering from the stands while both me and Maria recalled our fainted Pokemon.

"Great battle, Ash!" Maria shouted from her side, flashing me a smile before she headed for the exit.

"Yeah!" I shouted back, hoping she had heard me. Looking around, I found the exit and also started heading there so I could meet the others, most likely waiting.

Having managed to get past all the people who crowded the corridor, I looked around to see if I could the others. Spotting them, I could even see Team Rocket among them, looking rather proud.

"Another amazing battle." Cynthia congratulated me first, May shuffling her feet a little and staring at the ground. Next to her was Rydia, jumping up and down in excitement while holding Pichu in her arms. On the other stood Lucario, looking more than satisfied.

"So that's how you really battle. I expected no less from you, twoip. How could I, when you have blasted us so many times?" Meowth asked, his two companions nodding in agreement.

"I never expected you to use a move like Final Gambit." Paul stated, an arm around Serena's shoulder who was smiling. Maybe this was his way of congratulating me.

"I never planned either, but Primeape was the perfect candidate. Plus it gave me a safety line if things got rough." I responded smiling, Paul simply grunting in understandment.

"We better hurry." Brock stated, "Paul's battle begins in 20 minutes."

"See you later." Paul said, walking the same way I had walked a few minutes earlier. Waiting for everyone to head back to the lounge, I walked over to May and took her hand.

"You were great." May responded, simply resting her head on my shoulder while Pikachu and Lucario watched.

"Big brother, big sister!" Rydia suddenly called, standing at the top of the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming!" I shouted back, waiting until Rydia wasn't visible anymore. Taking May's hand, we walked up the stairs together with Lucario and Pikachu following us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Paul)<strong>

Having been called out on the field, I patiently waited for the announcer to call my opponent while the referee had already taken out a coin to flip to decide who had to send out their Pokemon first.

"Now to our green side trainer, Christian from Viridian City!" the announcer welcomed my opponent, a man, probably a few years older than me.

"Green side, heads or tails?" the referee asked.

"Heads." Christian responded, both of us watching the referee toss the coin in the air.

"Tails." the referee said, showing us the coin.

"Alright. Metagross, to my side!" Christian said, throwing his pokeball before he catched it after having released Metagross.

"Ursaring, show him what real power is!" I announced, releasing one of my powerhouses.

"Ursaring vs Metagross! Begin!" the referee shouted, stepping backwards.

"Metagross, throw him the air with Psychic!" Christian ordered, his Metagross slowing before the psychic energy headed for Ursaring.

"Ursaring, dodge it and then use Focus Blast!" I shouted, Ursaring charging up Focus Blast before he dodged the Psychic and used Focus Blast.

"Stop it with another Psychic." Christian ordered calmly, not really looking worried about Ursaring's Focus Blast. After all, our Pokemon both had ways too hurt each other massively. To my surprise, and judging by his expression, Christian's as well, Ursaring's Focus Blast actually managed to evade the Psychic and score a hit on the Metagross. "Use Agility and then Sludge Bomb!"

"No! Ursaring, dodge that Sludge Bomb!" I shouted, not wanting Ursaring to get hit by that. Shooting the Sludge Bomb at a ridiclious speed, Ursaring barely dodged it before another one hit him directly. "Get close and use Hammer Arm!"

"Stop him with Earthquake." Christian said, looking way too calm for my taste. Looking up at the stands, I saw Ketchum give me a nod and thumbs up. He believed that I could win, so I would do it!

"Jump as high as you can and then strike with Hammer Arm!" I commanded, Ursaring crouching before jumping in the air and avoiding any damage from Metagross' Earthquake. Somewhat shocked, Metagross only stood there while waiting for an command which never came. "Now!" I shouted, Ursaring striking Metagross on the hand with Hammer Arm.

"Metagross, use another Earthquake!" Christian tried, seemingly losing his focus.

"Won't happen! Focus Blast!" I countered, Ursaring slamming the attack onto the same where his Hammer Arm had hit while Metagross tried to use Earthquake.

"Hyper Beam!" Christian continued, probably just wanting to get rid of Ursaring so he could switch Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" I ordered, Ursaring not able to dodge and getting knocked back before sliding over the field. "Use Bulk Up!"

"Finish it with Meteor Mash!" Christian shouted, Metagross already charging across the field, trying to knock out Ursaring.

"Counter with Harmer Arm!" I screamed, knowing Ursaring's Gut ability had activated, which together with Bulk Up should give Ursaring more than enough power to match up to Metagross' Meteor Mash. Crashing into each other, I saw how Ursaring struck Metagross which actually pushed him backwards and covered him in dust while Ursaring was still standing, but looking like he was on the brink of fainting.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Red side, recall your Pokemon and switch if you want while green side will send out his next Pokemon!" the referee stated, I holding up my pokeball and recalling Ursaring.

"Flygon, prepare yourself!" Christian announced, having released his next Pokemon. Already holding a pokeball in my hand, it wouldn't really matter what Pokemon he had chosen.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" I said, throwing the pokeball belong to my trusted starter into the air, revealing my Pokemon. Even though Flygon was a ground type, it did not really matter. The dragon-type negated the advantage.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge!" I shouted, Torterra already surrounding himself with stones before throwing them flying.

"Dodge them girl, then use Flamethrower!" Christian ordered, Flygon dodging Torterra's Stonedge effortlessly before breathing out a stream of flames.

"Block it with Protect!" I commanded, Torterra surrounding himself with a barrier which also reflected some of the sunlight. That's it! "Use Hyper Beam." I said, so low that only Torterra would hear it. Right where Torterra's mouth was the, Protect reflected the light which hid that Torterra was charging Hyper Beam. Getting hit by the Flamethrower, Torterra's Protect easily blocked the flames before the barrier went down.

"Flygon, Flamethrower again!" Christian tried, having missed what Torterra was doing.

"Fire!" I screamed, Torterra firing of his attack while Flygon was still preparing herself to use Flamethrower. Taking a direct hit, I was surprised to see that Flygon was still flying, while still looking that strained. "Stonedge!"

"Dodge it!" Christian countered, Flygon dodging most of the attack before getting hit once which made stopped the use of Flamethrower.

"Leaf Storm!" I ordered, Torterra not missing the chance to strike. An enormous barrage of leaves were summoned, each heading straight for Flygon who was completely caught off-guard while only able to dodge a few of the leaves. Unable to fly anymore after taking so much damage there was only one thing for me to do.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" I screamed, Torterra focusing himself before calling upon the massive roots from the ground below him.

"Flygon, get up!" Christian shouted, watching as Flygon was lying on the ground while Torterra was about to lock him down with Frenzy Plant. Getting surrounded by roots, I made sure that Flygon was only lying on the ground.

"Giga Drain then finish it with Hyper Beam!" I commanded, Torterra starting to drain energy from a screeching Flygon before he charged up Hyper Beam. "End this!" I roared, Torterra firing off his Hyper Beam which collided who screamed in pain before he fainted.

"Flygon is unable to battle! The winner is Paul!" the referee said, holding up a red flag to announce my victory. Praising Torterra, I recalled him before I went over to Christian and shook his hand.

"You have trained your Pokemon well." were his only words before he left, prompting me to leave as well under the cheers from the crowd.

"Impressive as usual." Cynthia greeted me, standing among the others while waiting for me.

"Should we have expected anything else?" Ash asked, Cynthia shaking her head.

"So, who's interested in lunch?" Brock asked, me and everyone else showing great interest. Starting to walk, I was unable to react before Serena had slipped under my arm and was leaning against me. Continuing to walk, I was surprised to feel her lips place a soft peck on my and cheek again and when I tried to look at her I could see that she was blushing and looking away. Seems like I would have to live with things like these happening regularly from now on. They were far from bad though.

* * *

><p><strong>(Diantha)<strong>

"They keep impressing us, don't they?" I asked, watching a recording of both battles that had just taken place.

"Then it will be all the more interesting for me to face against him." the veteran gym leader responded, a weak smile on his face

"Stop it Pryce, you just want to beat him into a pulp to prove that he can't defeat Ash yet." Jasmine responded, Pryce chuckling a little.

"Is that so? So, what're you going to do about that?" he responded earning a shove from her. I could only shake my head at their bickering. These were some of Johto's best?

"So Jasmine, are you excited when you eventually are going to battle Ash?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"Yeah, especially considering that I don't even know all of his Pokemon and how much he has grown.

"Well, only time will tell." I said before I stood up. "Is anyone hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cut! There we go. Now, some of you might wonder why Paul had an easier battle. It's really simple. He'll have a harder time the later into the story we get while Ash's battles will increase in difficulty at a slower pace. I hope you liked my use of Primeape and Final Gambit, just to make things more interesting. For those of you wanting more moments between Ash and May, worry not. They'll appear more and more in the next few chapters while Paul and Serena already are a step ahead. Also, don't question me on my logic when it comes to the bracket placement later on, there won't really be one. R&amp;R and I'll see you guys next time!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - Good Luck Charm

**Hey there people. Christmas is getting closer and closer and tomorrow is the last day of school for me. Which means I got more time for what I enjoy. Now, this will be the last real chapter for the year 2014. But I will continue working on this story. So, read and review as usual and welcome to Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"Is that all you got?" I joked, dodging another punch before sending one back. I knew Lucario wasn't giving it his all, mostly in order to avoid possibly hitting me with one of his spikes but also in order not hurt me else how. Especially considering his raw strength and speed.

'How about this?' he countered, hitting me with a roundhouse kick and pressing all the air out of my lungs and knocking me against a tree. Trying to regain my breath, I tried ignored the pain and took Lucario's paw with which he pulled me up. 'You're not too shabby for a human.'

"Thanks." I responded, rubbing my chest before I laid down on the ground to rest a little. Just laying there, I watched the clouds fly above me and listened to Lucario's breathing who also was laying down.

'So, when will you use me in the League?' Lucario asked, drawing out a chuckle from me.

"You'll have to wait a long time for that." I said, earning a weak punch on my arm from him. "Shall we continue?"

'Alright, but don't complain that you're unable to do your usual amount just because of that one hit.' Lucario stated, starting doing push ups. Joining him, I actually had a little more trouble than usual but nothing I couldn't handle. Since Lucario had joined us we had been doing this training together while also focusing on his strengths, power and speed. It allowed him to go all out without needing to put anyone else through more pain than needed, which was enjoyable for everyone else, Pikachu included. "So, when are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" I questioned, my heart beating a little faster while I was not sure what Lucario was referring to.

'Oh please Ash. Do you think I'm that stupid? It is obvious!' Lucario exclaimed smiling, stopping doing his push ups.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe once I'm in the round of 16?" I responded unsure, not knowing knowing what Lucario expected me to answer.

'That's a start, maybe when you celebrate that you've gotten so far you could ask her.' Lucario continued. Did he actually care that much? Still doing my push ups, I watched Lucario thinking a little before he also continued.

"That's enough." I said, having had our fair share of push ups for this morning. "Ready for some real training?" I asked, whistling to wake up Pikachu who had been resting nearby.

'Always!' Lucario responded, in an instant standing on the other side while Pikachu stood on mine with his cheeks sparking.

"Quick Attack then Iron Tail!" I opened up, Pikachu shooting forward while Lucario battled on his own. Seemingly using Bone Rush, Pikachu jumped while Lucario prepared to parry. Clashing, Pikachu had the advantage of being on top which gave him a slight boost. "Push yourself up in the air and then use Electro Ball!"

'That won't work Ash. You have to try harder.' Lucario said, already holding an Aura Sphere in hand. He wanted me to try harder? Oh, he would regret it! Slamming their respective attacks into each other, I took my chance.

"Iron Tail!" I shouted, Pikachu using the momentum from falling and landing a hit on Lucario who somehow dodged it.

'That's more like it!' Lucario stated, before pulling his fist to use Powerup-Punch before dashing towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail again!" I ordered, Pikachu taking another swing at Lucario but this time he met Lucario's Powerup-Punch. I was still unsure about how strong Lucario was, considering I was not using his Mega Evolution right now. I was confident that both Pikachu and Charizard could at least draw with him, even with his Mega Evolution. Having been distracted, the outcome between Pikachu's Iron Tail and Lucario's Powerup-Punch was unknown to me, but both were still battling. "Hey, stop it you two." I said, earning their attention. "Why don't we take it a little easier on us today and enjoy ourselves? Plus my battle is later today, Paul has his first."

'What do you think Pikachu?' Lucario asked, glancing at Pikachu.

(I'm in!) Pikachu responded, leaving me and Lucario behind while he was heading for the lake.

'You better hurry up!' Lucario chuckled, already running after Pikachu. Now I had just had to get a towel and my trunks without waking someone up. Thankfully the lake was not that close to our camp, hoping the battle had not woken someone up. Now, how could I get into the tent me, Brock and Paul shared without disturbing their sleep this early?

Taking a last breath, I shot forward before I got up again and breathed in the air. Trying to remember, I decided that this had been my tenth lap together with Lucario while Pikachu had only done five. Which actually was an impressive feat considering that he was not extremely trained in such areas and for swimming that rarely. I could not be more proud of both of them.

'Hey Ash.' Lucario said somewhat slyly, Pikachu floating next to him grinning.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously, staring at them so I was ready to react to whatever they had planned. But I never got the chance. Splashing water at me, I quickly dived under water and swam around before I grabbed Pikachu and pulled him down.

'Hey, no fair!' Lucario exclaimed, trying to get Pikachu back up while also showing off a more childish side to him that I had never expected that he had. Swimming around, I mustered all my strength before I got up and threw Pikachu into the air, followed by a short cry and a splash as he hit the water. I held up my hand, showing that it was enough which prompted Lucario and Pikachu to both swim over to the small beach. Just floating on the water, I though who I should bring to the battle today. I mean, the options were there but many of them were just too strong to use this early. Shaking my head, I started swimming to the beach as well where Pikachu and Lucario were already sunbathing.

"So, what you want to do today?" I shouted while swimming, Lucario and Pikachu looking at me.

(How about we play until your battle later today?" Pikachu asked, Lucario showing his support of the idea. I couldn't see why not.

"Alright!" I responded, swimming a little faster so I could release everyone out of their pokeballs. Maybe I shouldn't let out everyone, considering Charizard's temper and Tyrantrum's ability to be rather clumsy outside of a battle. But, first I simply picked up my towel and wrapped it around me and plopped down on the soft sand, enjoying this wonderful morning and everything with it. Having found my belt, I watched Pikachu hold it in his mouths before handing it to me. "Thanks buddy." I said, scratching his head.

(Hurry up, we want to have fun!) Pikachu said, waiting patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>(May)<strong>

Opening my eyes, I looked around and tried to remember where I was. Catching on, I spotted Serena and Cynthia laying down, still sleeping. Picking up my clothes and opening the tent, I took off my nightgown without fear of being spotted, no one should be up this early. Having put on my clothes, I took my bandana and tied it around my head before I went looking to see if someone maybe was awake. With no tent being open, it looked like everyone was still asleep. So, what could I do until was Brock had gotten up and was preparing breakfast? Looking around, exploring did not sound like such a bad idea, I hadn't really looked around that much. Heading for the beach, I stopped as I heard something that could have been a grunt. Was someone already at the beach? Walking closer I heard a squeal and someone's laugh. Continuing on, I froze on the spot at the sight in front of me. With his back against me, my mind was barely able to process what I was seeing. Staring a few more seconds, I barely noticed as he turned around and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh, May?" Ash asked, trying to get my attention. Shaking my head, I snapped out of it and tried to remove my blush before I actually focused.

"Hey Ash." I said smiling, walking closer to him. It took me a second or two to actually notice that all of his Pokemon were outside their balls, playing.

"I didn't expect anyone to get up this early." Ash continued, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well, I woke up so I decided to explore." I responded, surprised as Ash's Tyrantrum came up to me and lowered his head. Looking at me, he eventually gave me a lick on my cheek before he playfully shoved me with his head to the ground. "You meanie!" I said, faking annoyance as I glared at Tyrantrum. Looking at me, he backed off carefully with a sad look on his face. Who knew that such a Pokemon could act like this when it wasn't in a battle?

"Come on Tyrantrum, she didn't mean it." Ash tried to soothe him, stroking his head. Joining him, Tyrantrum looked at me again and gave me another lick.

"So, who will you use today?" I asked, petting Tyrantrum's head who rubbed his head against my hand.

"Well, I actually planned on using Tyrantrum and Pikachu." Ash said, surprising me a little.

"You plan on using Pikachu this early?" I questioned, doubting his decision a little.

"He really wanted to, and my opposition should know what they're going up against." Ash responded smiling, Pikachu having jumped on his shoulder, excited to have a real battle for once.

"What about Tyrantrum?" I continued, not sure what to think. I mean sure, Tyrantrum was probably really strong but it was not someone I personally would use in a 2 on 2 battle.

"I couldn't deny his request. Especially not when he uses those eyes." Ash admitted, making me look at Tyrantrum. What I was seeing was impressive. Looking at me was Tyrantrum with puppy eyes which made my heart melt. I understood how he couldn't have resisted that. Shifting my eyes back to Ash, I noticed he was gone which forced me to look around until I spotted him. He was now wearing his jeans and was putting on his t-shirt and his vest above it. "So, do you want to play with the others?"

"Sure!" I said, walking over the others while waiting for Ash.

"Watch out!" Ash shouted, making me turn before I barely dodged Donphan who was rolling around while trying to hit us.

"Thanks." I responded smiling, happy that Ash had warned me.

"Hey, how about you also release your Pokemon?" Ash asked. I had totally forgotten about that! Hearing some snickering behind me, I placed my hand on one of my pokeballs. Just wanting to take it, I felt something shove me from behind which sent me straight into Ash. Falling, Ash land on the ground with me on top of him with earned us even more snickers. Trying to see them, I saw Pikachu and Lucario laughing as they watched us. "May, could you get off of me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly said, blushing as I got off of Ash and gave him a hand to help him up.

"Are you going to release your Pokemon?" Ash asked again, making me instantly take all my pokeballs and throw them into the air.

"Come on out guys!" I exclaimed, everyone looking at the spot where Blaziken, Venusaur, Glaceon and Beautifly had appeared. Trying to focus on them, my thoughts automatically wandered back to the moment where I was lying on Ash, my heart beating as fast as ever. Why did I worry? I had already kissed him on the cheek, so need to worry, right? Taking my hand, Ash pulled me along but stopped abruptly as a sound got everyone's attention.

"Looks like you're hungry." he stated in a tone which left no space for me to argue that I wasn't.

"Maybe." I responded, somewhat embarrassed.

"Brock should be up by now, and if we're lucky already working on breakfast." Ash said, letting go of my hand before he recalled everyone except Pikachu and Lucario. Taking my hand, we walked together back to camp while Pikachu and Lucario followed us closely. Before he had a reason to hold my hand, but why was he doing it now? I knew that I liked him, but did he also like me in the same way?

"There you're!" Brock greeted us, the smell of breakfast having guided us back to camp faster than we had expected. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry for that." Ash said, rubbing his head before he sat down a bench and patting a spot next to him for me to sit on. Sitting down next to him, I waited for Brock to hand everyone breakfast. Seeing that everyone was eating, I didn't hesitate and started eating at a tempo that only me and Ash shared. Looking over at Paul, I could see a rather annoyed expression on his face, mostly because of how close Serena was to him. Did he enjoy it? Probably. Did he want to admit? Unlikely.

"I'm still hoping for you lose., Paul." Ash joked, earning a deathlike glare from Paul and a laugh from everyone else, including me.

"I still don't plan on losing, and if I ever were to lose it would have to be against you. Everything else would be embarrassing." Paul responded, Ash simply chuckling while I continued to enjoy Brock's breakfast.

"If you two stop bickering we would be done soon and have a reasonable amount of time before Paul's battle." Cynthia butted in, Ash starting to eat while Paul glared at her annoyed. Having already finished, everyone was waiting for Ash and Paul to finish, even our Pokemon having finished faster than them. Recalling our Pokemon, everyone helped Brock clean up so we could we head to the battlefields.

"Can I ride on your back, big brother?" Rydia suddenly chimed in, Ash staring at her.

"Are you serious? You're more than old enough to walk!" Ash exclaimed annoyed, before he succumbed to the look on Rydia's and Pichu's face. Giggling slightly, I patted Rydia on her head before I readied myself to leave. Taking my bag, I left the tent where the others were waiting. Jumping on his back, Pichu had left Rydia's head and was instead sitting on Ash's right shoulder while having a conversation with Pikachu about something. She was just too cute in my opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Paul)<strong>

I probably wouldn't be able to deny that girl a ride if she asked me, no way.

"So, are you excited you for your battle today?" Serena asked, walking next to me while the others were walking a little bit further ahead of us.

"Somewhat." I responded, thinking through my choices for today's battle again. Taking her hand, I gave it a short squeeze before I gave her a soft peck on her cheek. Squealing in delight, I gave her an amused look before I focused forward again.

"Any reason or did you just feel for doing it?" she asked, making me chuckle.

"I just felt for it." I said smiling, giving her hand another squeeze.

"Ash Ketchum?" a new voice asked, everyone turning to their right, spotting the newcomer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"Ash Ketchum?" someone asked, startling me a little. Turning to my right, I spotted someone around my age standing there, holding a pokeball.

"Yes?" I responded, seeing that he had addressed me.

"I'm Alain. Would you accept a challenge to a battle right now?" Alain asked, everyone looking at him. I couldn't see why not, there should be enough time until Paul's battle.

"Alright, what kind of a battle had you in mind?" I questioned, looking at his wrist.

"I thought about a 1 on 1 battle, if you find that acceptable." Alain said, I nodding in response.

"Then I'll start. Charizard, let's go!" Alain stated, releasing his Charizard. Looking at it a few times, I knew something was different.

"Is that Charizardite?" I asked, inspecting the necklace Alain's Charizard was wearing.

"You're correct." Alain responded, making me chuckle.

"Looks like a challenge for me. Charizard, take flight!" I exclaimed, releasing my own Charizard.

"Then let's see if your Charizard even stands a chance against mine. Charizard, Mega Evolution now!" Alain shouted, holding up his bracelet which triggered a reaction from the necklace his Charizard was wielding. I had seen my share of Mega Evolutions, stronger or weaker, different in many aspects. But I hadn't seen one belonging to a Charizard yet.

"Here we go Charizard! Flamethrower!" I ordered, Charlizard breathing out searing flames at the newly evolved Charizard, Mega Charizard X.

"We're not gonna lose to a non mega evolved Pokemon, right Charizard?" Alain asked, "Let's show them what we can do! Use Flamethrower as well!"

"Don't stop, Charizard!" Ash ensured him, both Pokemon breathing flames at each other, testing their respective strength.

"Dragonbreath!" Alain called, his Charizard stopping to use Flamethrower before moving out of range of Charizard's Flamethrower and using Dragonbreath.

"Not going to work. Charizard, get close and use Slash!" I shouted, Charizard barely evading the Dragonbreath before swinging his claw.

"Block it with your own Slash!" Alain countered, his Charizard using Slash against Charizard's which resulted in a lock.

"Not bad Alain, but not good enough." I said with a smirk on my face, "Blast Burn!"

"Dodge it!" Alain tried, but Charizard didn't let go of Alain's Charizard. Having charged up his Blast Burn at a ridiclious speed, Charizard did not hesitate to use a Blast Burn at point blank range on anyone. Firing off the attack, I, and everyone else, watched in amazement as the attack sent Alain's Charizard crashing into the ground while Charizard only got a few scratches from the attack.

"Now, finish it with Seismic Toss!" I shouted, knowing it was far from over but one step closer to a victory. Dashing forward, Charizard grabbed his opponent who barely had managed to recover before he alreay was lifted into the air. Circling in the air, Charizard came diving back down a few seconds later before he let go of Alain's Charizard. Crashing into ground again, a cloud of dust surrounded Alain's Charizard, making me unsure how damaged he was or not.

"Enough." Alain called, catching my attention. "I never planned on having a full out brawl here if you. I only wanted to see how strong the Charizard truly was that managed to defeat an Articuno."

"Well, I guess that works too." I responded, giving Charizard a short part before returning him to his pokeball.

"I'll be watching you Ash. Do not disappoint me." Alain said, turning around waving his hand before he disappeared.

"You always tend to somehow attract interesting people, Ash." Brock said, making me laugh.

"I know, and I'm not even sure exactly why. What do you think?" I asked, actually having thought about it sometimes. Why did I meet all those great people and catch their interest.

"My battle starts in five minutes, so you better hurry." Paul said, already walking in the direction of the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>(Paul)<strong>

How could his Charizard be able to beat up a clearly stronger form of his species that easily? Were his Pokemon simply stronger, or did they trust him more? He and his Pokemon had something that me and my Pokemon don't have, and if I could not find it before I would battle him there would be no way for me to beat him. Thinking through my options, I chose my first Pokemon, the coin not being in my favor this time.

"Weavile, standby for battle!" I shouted, releasing my Pokemon, my opponent already holding a pokeball in her hand.

"Blaziken, brace yourself!" Alyssa exclaimed, releasing what seemed to be her starter.

"Weavile vs Blaziken, begin!" the referee said, Weavile and Blaziken both watching each other carefully while standing in a battle position.

"Use Metal Claw!" I ordered, Weavile running towards Blaziken, carefully watching any movement.

"Blaze Kick!" Alyssa countered, her Blaziken jumping up in the air, preparing to hit Weavile with Blaze Kick.

"Dodge it, then strike!" Weavile immediately following my order, dodging the Blaze Kick before striking Blaziken in the side with Metal Claw. "Again!"

"Fire Punch!" Alyssa commanded, Blaziken aiming her Fire Punch straight at Weavile's Metal Claw. Their two attacks colliding, I watched who would come out on top. As much as I hoped for Weavile to win, I knew there was no chance. The type disadvantage was simply too big.

"Get out of there, then use Icy Wind!" I called, Weavile making a back flip before opening her mouth and breathing out the cold winds.

"Avoid it, then use Overheat!" Alyssa continued, seemingly not worried about anything Weavile could do. _Follow your instincts and believe in your Pokemon. You don't always need to think everything through. _Maybe he was right, how else could be such a strong trainer?

"Weavile, jump up in the and spin while using Metal Claw. Then surround yourself with Icy Wind!" I screamed, for once not having thought this through.

"What?!" Alyssa shouted, watching helplessly as her Blaziken used Overheat, Weavile dodging it. Having jumped up in the air, I watched Weavile spin while stretching out her claws which glowed white before she enveloped herself in Icy Wind. Falling down like a tornado, the only visible thing was a white circle in the middle of it. It was a completely different feeling. Planning everything and having a strategy worked well, but this style was more than satisfying. "No, Blaziken!"

"Blizzard, then Ice Beam!" I ordered, Weavile having done a lot of damage to Blaziken and now hitting Blaziken with Blizzard. Stopping to use Blizzard, Weavile quickly changed to Ice Beam, not giving Blaziken any chance to recover. Connecting the attack, I watched as Blaziken got frozen and entombed by Weavile's Ice Beam. "Swords Dance and then finish it with Metal Claw!"

"Blaziken, you have to get out of there!" Alyssa tried, to no avail. Powering up, Weavile without hesitation started running towards Blaziken before she jumped forward and struck the frozen Blaziken. Shattering the ice, Blaziken fell on his knees before he fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" the referee announced, Alyssa looking rather sad as she recalled her Blaziken.

"Red side, send out your next Pokemon! Green side, do you want to switch Pokemon?" the referee asked, I nodding in response. Praising Weavile, I recalled her before I chose who I should send out next.

"Drapion, stand by battle for battle!" I called, Alyssa throwing her pokeball at the same time.

"To the skies, Dragonite!" Alyssa called at the same time. Another pseudo-legendary?

"Drapion vs Dragonite, begin!" the referee shouted, stepping back.

"Pin Missile!" I commanded, my options being a lot more limited because Dragonite's ability to fly in the air.

"Dodge it, then get close and use Thunder!" Alyssa countered, obviously ruining her own chances at victory. No one would get very far if they sent a Pokemon into a close range against Drapion.

"Now, Cross Poison!" I shouted, her Dragonite about to get close enough to strike before Drapion unleashed his Cross Poison. Struggling to get past it, Drapion had no problems pushing Dragonite backwards, who had to land to recover. "Poison Fang!"

"Get back into the air!" Alyssa tried, Dragonite trying to get up in the air. Drapion still somehow managed just in time, hitting Dragonite with Poison Fang as he already was about to get higher in the air. I watched surprised as Dragonite flew higher and higher, even after getting hit by Drapion's Poison Fang. They were called pseudo-legendary for a reason after all.

"Pin Missile!" I ordered, hoping her Dragonite would have a harder time dodging. Firing off the attack, Dragonite dodged the first hit but was unable to dodge the second hit. "Take him down with Cross Poison!"

"Block it with Dragon Tail!" Alyssa shouted, Dragonite having quickly recovered from the attack. Striking his tail into Drapion's Cross Poison, he cancelled the attack. "Dragon Rush!"

"Damn it. Use Hyper Beam!" I roared, knowing that if that Dragon Rush hit, Drapion would be open to anything. Opening his jaw, a growing orange orb was clearly visible. "Fire!"

"Keep going Dragonite!" Alyssa continued, seemingly confident that her Dragonnite could power through Drapion's Hyper Beam. Diving straight at Drapion, her Dragonite did not hesitate and collided with Drapion's Hyper Beam, even getting quite far before he faltered. Falling from the air, I knew this was my chance. Knowing Drapion had to recover, I waited patiently. After all, there was nothing Dragonite could really do.

"Lead with Pin Missile, then finish it with Cross Poison!" I screamed, Drapion in an instant using Pin Missile before following it up with Cross Poison. I watched Alyssa, being silent, knowing that there was really nothing she could do about it. Hitting both attacks, I could clearly see that Dragonite had already fainted. Crashing into the ground, even the referee did not hesitate in making his call.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner is Paul!" the referee announced, holding up the red flag. Recalling both of our Pokemon, I walked over to Alyssa and helt out my hand.

"You're a great trainer." I admitted, she shaking my hand.

"If you say so. But you're the better trainer. Maybe I could invite you to dinner today." she responded.

"Sorry to tell you, but I got a girlfriend." I said. I got a girlfriend? Thank god Serena did not hear that.

"No problem. I'm going to cheer for you." Alyssa responded smiling, before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"Great battle." I said, planning on my own battle. The way Weavile combined her attacks was more than impressive, and something I would not have expected from Paul.

"As much as I hate to admit, your style is entertaining and effective. It's not my style, but I might use it sometimes from now on." Paul responded, probably wondering how he could turn my own style against me whenever we would meet in the tournament.

"Hey, you better hurry up, unless you want to get disqualified." May said, making me smile. She really cared for me, didn't she? "And here's something for good luck."  
>"And what would that be?" I asked, not been given anymore time before her lips were placed on mine, even though for only a few seconds.<p>

"Now go!" May exclaimed, shoving me towards the arena.

I didn't know how, but after the kiss May gave me I felt on top of the world. Nothing could stop, so long May was cheering for me. Standing on the field, I stared at the entrance opposite of me, where my opponent would appear once the announcer would call him.

"Welcome to the field, Ritchie from Frodomar City!" the announcer shouted, nearly knocking me from my feet.

"Ritchie?!" I stated, surprised to meet him here of all places.

"Hey there Ash. Nice to see you've made it this far. But, this is how far you will go. Because I'm the one who will advance." Ritchie greeted back, rather confident.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I won't simply let to get past me." I responded, taking a pokeball from belt, which Ritchie mimicked.

"Referee, there's no need to flip the coin. We both have decided who we will use." Ritchie said to the referee, the referee nooding.

"Release your Pokemon then." the referee said, my hand tightening around my ball.

"Tyrantrum, to the field!" I shouted, Ritchie throwing his ball at the same time.

"Zippo, let's heat this up!" Ritchie shouted as well, releasing was once was his Charmeleon and now was a rather powerful looking Charizard.

"Tyrantrum vs Charizard, begin!" the referee declared, retreating to safety. Maybe Tyrantrum had not been the best choice, considering he really had no chance against Charizard unless they were really close to each other.

"Tyrantrum, Dragon Breath!" I ordered, wanting to see how Ritchie would react. I had a type-advantage but he Ritchie had probably taught his Charizard some dragon-type moves.

"Use Dragon Breath too, Zippo!" Ritchie countered, both Pokemon releasing the attack against each other, nullifying them as they collided. "Get close and use Dragon Claw!"

I watched carefully as his Charizard got in close, waiting until the right moment.

"Now, Dragon Tail!" I shouted, Tyrantrum swinging his tail against Charizard's claw and easily beating it away. "Head Smash!"

"Zippo, get out of there!" Ritchie commanded, his Charizard barely evading Tyrantrum's Head Smash. Sadly, that put him in a rather bad position.

"Not bad Ritchie, but not good enough! Tyrantrum, use Giga Impact while Zippo is on the ground!" I screamed, hoping that all the training Tyrantrum had gone through would pay off. In an instant, Tyrantrum was bathed in purple and was charging towards Ritchie's Charizard.

"How?!" Ritchie exclaimed surprise, forgotting to order his Charizard to dodge the attack. "No, Zippo!"

"Tyrantrum, strike him with Dragon Claw!" I followed up, knowing Ritchie was far from beaten and that he could always turn this around.

"Zippo, Slash!" Ritchie ordered, this time not letting me get in a free attack. Clashing with each other, I saw an opening.

"Dragon Breath!" I added, knowing that Tyrantrum would have a hard time missing with him holding his opponent in place.

"Flamethrower!" Ritchie countered, both our Pokemon using their attacks at the same, creating an explosion and separating them.

"I've to give it you Ritchie. You haven't gotten any worse since last time." I said smiling, really surprised by Ritchie. His skill ceiling was huge, and could become even stronger than he was already.

"Thanks Ash, but you're not too shabby either. Only time will tell who will prevail! Zippo, Blast Burn!" Ritchie commanded, his Charizard quickly revealing the burning orb charging in his mouth.

"That's not going to work. Tyrantrum, use Ancient Power!" I shouted, Tyrantrum summoning the white sphere and shooting it at the Blast Burn that was getting closer to Tyrantrum.

"Zippo, Get close and use Overheat!" Ritchie continued, making me smirk. He was digging his own grave. Waiting until he was close enough, Tyrantrum knew what he should do.

"Head Smash, then use Hyper Beam!" I screamed, Tyrantrum actually jumping forward and knocking Zippo to the ground before charging up Hyper Beam.

"Sorry Ash, but that won't work! Zippo,get up and grab Tyrantrum and use Blast Burn!" Ritchie roared grinn cking me. If Charizard got a hold of Tyrantrum, there was nothing Tyrantrum could do. Evading the Hyper Beam that Tyrantrum fired, I could only watch in horror as Tyrantrum was helpless after having to rest from using Hyper Beam while Charizard grabbed him from behind while preparing Blast Burn. "Fire!"

"No, Tyrantrum!" I screamed in horror, not knowing if Tyrantrum would still even be conscious after this. In a split second the combined roar of our Pokemon could be heard as smoke hid them from our view.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that took a long time. I started out really well, slowed down before I managed to finish this. I hope it came out well. Now, this will be the last real chapter of the year 2014. But, don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for the last weeks of 2014. Instead, I will be giving you two specials for Christmas Eve and for New Years Eve. They won't be as long as my average chapter but will instead contain lots of fluff, some interesting character interactions and so on. Especially considering the relationship between Ash and May and Paul and Serena. So, I wish you enjoyable holidays and you will hear from me during the remaining weeks of 2014!<strong>


	7. Christmas Special

**Merry Christmas people! Here's the Christmas Special I promised, and boy is it short. Starting on Saturday I've been sick until now, and I'm still sick. I had a headache since, and a cold. But that did not stop me from giving you a present for Christmas. Who does not like to read Fanfiction on Christmas? For those wanted a full conclusion to the battle between Ash and Ritchie, I'm sorry if I screwed that up. I wanted this to be canon so I had to cut the battle, and I think the transition worked out well. Welcome to the Christmas Special of _The Truth of a Master!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"No, Tyrantrum!" I screamed, trying to see through the smoke that was covering both of our Pokemon. Even though Tyrantrum looked like an intimidating Pokemon, he was actually one of my youngest Pokemon. Having gotten him as a fossil, he was not a lot different from the way newborn acted when they hatched from their egg. As strong as he was, he was still a child. Before I could think any further, a roar could be heard and flying out of the smoke was Ritchie's Charizard. Slowly disappearing, I could barely contain my excitement as I saw Tyrantrum still standing, even though he looked rather worn out. "Way to go Tyrantrum. Draco Meteor!"

"Zippo, get up!" Ritchie shouted, trying to get Charizard to get in order to avoid Tyrantrum's Draco Meteor. Summoning the dragonic energy in his mouth, Tyrantrum looked up at the sky before he shot the orb up there, creating an explosion and a hail of meteors falling down upon Charizard. I could not be more proud of Tyrantrum, and I would not hesitate to give him a reward for his after this battle was done. Once the barrage of meteors had finished, the referee decided to step up.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee declared, but could not continue before he got interrupted.

"Ref, I forfeit." Ritchie announced to everyone's shock, recalling his fainted Pokemon, "Hey Ash. I've no doubt you will win this entire thing. Maybe we will meet again someday."

"We will meet again, I'm sure of that. And once we do, we're going to have a rematch. This match is not over yet." I responded smiling, shaking Ritchie's hand.

"One last thing. Merry Christmas" Ritchie said.

"Merry Christmas." I said as well, before it dawned on me. Merry Christmas? Today was Christmas! How could I have forgotten that it was Christmas today? Nearly sprinting out of the arena, I spotted Brock before I took him aside. "You know what day it is today, right?"

"Well, not really." Brock responded. Had all of us forgotten that it was Christmas?

"It's Christmas!" I exclaimed, Brock looking rather surprised.

"Wow. How could I have forgotten about that?" Brock asked, looking like he was in deep thought. "How about we surprise the others by getting them some presents?"

"Don't you think they would also want to give everyone a present?" I wondered, before I decided it was the best option. If we told everyone, the entire day would be spent with getting presents for everyone.

"They would want to, but let them spend their time on something more enjoyable while we do the work." Brock said, saying something to the others and walking towards the mall while I walked next to him.

"I think I know what we can get for Paul and Serena." I stated, the thought making me grin. Oh, I would enjoy the moment they would find out their shared present, especially if I could speed up the entire process for them getting it.

"Ash?" I heard Cynthia's voice while me and Brock were looking for presents for everyone.

"Hey Cynthia." I greeted, Cynthia walking up to us. "Think you could help us with getting presents for everyone?"

"Well sure." Cynthia responded smiling, already thinking what everyone could possibly want.

"Do you know if you could buy a mistletoe here?" I asked, instantly regretting it. Even if I convinced them that it wasn't meant for them, what would stop them from teasing me about it?

"I think it's over there. How about we split up and each of us get a few presents? How about you get something for May and Rydia?"

"Sounds good. Hey Brock, can you get that mistletoe?" I asked, Brock nodding.

"We'll meet here in an hour or two." Brock responded, all of us heading in different directions.

Having found something for both May and Rydia, even something for Pikachu and Lucario and all of my Pokemon, I returned to the spot where me and Brock had met Cynthia.

"So, did we get everything?" Brock questioned, both me and Cynthia nodding.

"Am I the only one who's hungry?" I wondered, making Brock chuckle.

"Ash, you're always hungry." Brock said, always reminding me of that simple fact.

"I'll pay dinner for all of us." Cynthia interfered, leading us to a simple restaurant. Now I just needed to hope for two things. First, that the present I got would be satisfy everyone and second, that I somehow would manage to get Paul and Serena under that mistletoe. "Do you even know how to get Paul and Serena under the mistletoe?" Cynthia asked, forcing me to thinking. There weren't really any good spots at our camp, but where else could we celebrate?

"Well, how are we supposed to place the mistletoe at a good outside?" I joked, everyone laughing.

"Hey Cynthia, can't we use your hotel room?" Brock asked, Cynthia thinking about it.

"Well, I guess I got enough space for all of us. Unless you want to have all your Pokemon outside too." Cynthia responded, nodding again. Now the problem with the mistletoe was solved. Only getting them under it was left.

"Thank you so much!" was what I got as a thanks from May, and bear hug in front of everyone. I would not deny that I enjoyed it thought. Brock had, I would have to thank him, gotten Paul and Serena some regular presents. Nothing spectacular, but still. Their real present was hanging neatly in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Hey Serena, think you come with me?" I herd Cynthia ask, leading Serena to the doorway while I went looking for Paul.

"Paul, Serena said she wanted to talk to you." I said, barely able to hide that grin that would be on my face once I got Paul next to Serena under the mistletoe. Spotting Serena, not standing directly under the doorway, I shoved Paul into her which lead to them tumbling straight under the mistletoe. Having gotten everyone's attention, I could see that I was not the only one grinning, while also not trying to be fazed by Paul's glare.

"Look up." Brock stated, pointing at the mistletoe, Paul and Serena staring at it in surprise. It looked like it had dawned on them and they had been set up by us.

"You're kidding me, right?" Paul questioned, before his attention was required by Serena. As hesitant as Paul was, I knew he would not deny doing it for Serena. Watching the moment, not planning on forgetting it, I saw Serena stand on her toes before she gave Paul a quick peck on the lips. Could that even be considered a real kiss, especially one that should satisfy everyone watching?

* * *

><p><strong>(Serena)<strong>

Standing on my toes, I lightly pressed my lips on Paul's before I quickly withdrew them and stared on the ground. Not wanting to look at him, I felt his hand take hold of my chin before he forced me to look at him. Looking at me, he was wearing an rather angry looking expression.

"What was that?" he asked, before he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine with a passion I had never seen from him. I could hear the cheers from everyone else, at the same time his tongue was asking for entrance. I had never known that Paul was capable of something like this. Breaking apart I stared at him, probably having a glint in my eyes that I told him everything.

"I love you." I confessed, in front of everyone no less.

"I love you too." Paul responded, before he placed his lips on mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew Paul had it in him? Most would probably have expected it to have been the other way around at the end, but I thought it through and decided to make it a little more entertaining. I hope you have had a nice Christmas break so far, because I have if you ignore that I am still sick. So, what did May get from Ash? And Pikachu, Rydia and Lucario? You will find out right before this year ends. Will Ash and May also confess? No, sorry to disappoint you. That will first happen in 2015. So review as usual and I wish you a Merry Christmas! Hope you are enjoying yourself with whoever you are celebrating with, be it your family, girlfriendboyfriend, friends or whoever! Merry Christmas to all of you and I will see you for the last time during this wonderful year for the New Years Special!**


	8. New Years Special

**(Ash)**

"Only a few more hours buddy, then this year will be over and a completely new year awaits us." I said to Pikachu, resting in my lap and enjoying the somewhat cold afternoon. At least the sun gave us some warmth.

"Enjoying the last moments of the year?" Paul asked, something I had gotten used to since we first met here in Kalos.

"What else do you think I'm doing? I'm not like and am thinking through strategies for my next battle." I responded, surprised that Paul sat down next to me and was staring at the sun.

"At least I'm not relying on my Pokemon and skill only to win, but also on a safety net I guess you can call it." Paul said, before looking at me. "You have changed, for the better."

"I could say the same about you, you have changed for the better as well and that is a good thing." I stated, remembering how Paul was back in Sinnoh. It was first after I defeated him that he started to change, and between Sinnoh and Kalos a lot had happened it seemed like. He was still rather grumpy and maybe not the nicest person out there, but it was a huge difference from what he had been. Especially when it came to his treatment of Pokemon.

"I still haven't thanked you for opening my eyes back then, so thank you for doing that." Paul thanked. Paul thanked me? That was something new, and unexpected.

"Hey, what do you say about getting some fireworks for tonight?" I asked, Paul looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Paul questioned, I only grinning.

"Sure am. Let's go!" I exclaimed, Pikachu immediately jumping on my shoulder while I helped Paul up. This would be great!

"Can't believe I'm doing this." I heard Paul say, not having catched up to me yet.

"Stop being a fun killer, we should enjoy the last moments of the year, and what better way to end it with then fireworks?"

"Sleeping so you aren't tired the next day?" Paul wondered. Fun was something he would have to experience, so he would learn to enjoy it. Maybe Serena could fix some of his flaws?

"Hey, don't you think Serena would enjoy the fireworks?" I asked, Paul once again looking at me.

"You really are persistent, you know that right?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(May)<strong>

"I can't believe how Paul reacted under the mistletoe, it was so not like him." Serena exclaimed, looking extremely giddy but also unsure of what to think.

"Oh come on, everyone could see his love for you!" I responded, still waiting for Ash to make his move. Even though Paul wasn't one of my best friends, he had shown his good sides, especially when around Serena, and she had a good influence on him.

"Let's talk about you and Ash though. It's completely obvious that he has fallen for you, and he doesn't hesitate to show it. I'm still surprised he hasn't asked you out or anything yet." Serena said, looking at me like there was something wrong. "Oh I know what to do!"

"Serena, you really don't need to do anything. It will take the time it will take." I tried, but there was no stopping Serena now. Not going to be stopped, Serena quickly stood up while leaving me here, without an idea what she exactly planned on doing. Touching the necklace that I was wearing, it only being the half of a necklacke, I could on smile. A few days ago, Ash had given it to me. I could really care less about long it was going to take for Ash, things like these made it worth every second of wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(Serena)<strong>

"Brock, I need your help!" I exclaimed, having found Brock working on food for the Pokemon.

"What can I help you with?" Brock asked, a smile on his face as he stopped working and gave me his full attention.

"You know how Ash set up me and Paul on Christmas?" I wondered, Brock nodding with a small smirk on his face. Did he know something that I didn't know?

"Yeah, what about it?" Brock continued, most likely already knowing where this was heading.

"Do you think you could help me set them up?" I tried, hoping Brock would say yes and help me.

"There's a clear difference here Serena. Paul would probably not have done anything on his own, while Ash is just taking his time." Brock explained, I shaking my head in disagreement.

"But it's taking too long!" I complained, annoyed that Brock wouldn't help me. Maybe someone else could help. "Well thanks anyway."

"No problem." Brock said, forcing me to find someone else who would help me. And I already knew one who would be more than eager. Trying to find her was hard, considering she more often than not played hide and seek with Lucario. I didn't understand why she did it, maybe Lucario wasn't allowed to use his aura to find her?

"Hey Rydia!" I shouted, having entered the clearing where all of our Pokemon played when they didn't rest in their balls or do something else. Finding her might be harder than I thought. "Rydia, where are you?!"

"Serena!" Rydia exclaimed from behind me, I turning around the instant I heard her.

"There you are. Do you think you could maybe help me?" I wondered, Rydia getting interested.

"What do you need help with?" Rydia asked, looking at me expectantly. She would love this.

"You would like to see Ash and May together right?" I started, instantly getting Rydia's full attention.

"Yes!" Rydia nearly shouted, looking at me with adoring eyes while waiting for me to continue.

"Well, if you could help me I think we might just get that result." I explained, Rydia jumping up and before she hugged me.

"Thank you!" Rydia said, hugging me even tighter, letting me go eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

Time had flown by, and only getting some fireworks wasn't the only thing we had done. For once, Paul had actually enjoyed himself and he had told me a lot about his experiences and how he had gotten through the entire Battle Frontier, except Brandon.

"If you can beat all the other Frontier Brains then you can beat Brandon as well. I doubt he will be using all three of his legendaries, he has some other Pokemon and they are still really strong." I said to Paul, thinking back to my own battle.

"Do you think trainers like him hold back when someone challenges them for a symbol?" Paul asked, making me think. Probably, Brandon was already on the level of an elite and most likely adapted himself to the level of the challenger.

"They do, someone like Brandon is way stronger and we probably would not stand a chance." I responded before I stood up, putting some on the table for our dinner while waiting for Paul to follow.

"True." Paul said, deep in thought about my words. Personally I had no doubt that Paul could beat Brandon, considering I had done it as well.

"We better head back, it's only one hour left until midnight." I stated, picking up the box with fireworks we had bought, Paul taking the other handle. For a box only containing fireworks it was quite heavy.

* * *

><p>Putting it down on a good spot, we prepared it so we only needed to use a match and the fireworks would do their rest.<p>

"Hey guys, there's something I have to show you!" I exclaimed, everyone looking at me. Standing up, I made sure everyone followed me before I gave Paul a sign. Seeing him holding the match, I made sure everyone was here before I pointed at the sky. Getting everyone to look up at the sky, that instant the first firework explode and without anyone noticing Paul was standing next to Serena with his arm around her shoulder. Spotting May, I managed to sneak up to her plant a kiss on her cheek. "Happy New Year Angel." I said, seeing May's blush in the light of the fireworks.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it, this is what comes out when I wake up six in the morning and remember that I had promised you guys a New Years fanfic. Instead of this being my last writing of 2014 it became my first writing of 2015. What lies ahead of us for 2015? First of all, I will write the second chapter of my new story, if you're interested in it that is. Then I will folow a somewhat fixed schedule, it might wary depending on how well I write on one chapter. So, I will write two chapters of <em>The Truth of a Master!<em> and one chapter of _Rise of a Generation_. If I feel good I might write a third chapter for _The Truth of a Master!_ and so on. So, happy New Year guys! Leave a review as usual and you might find out what Serena planned, next time! I will see you throughout 2015!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**


End file.
